Cupid's Broken Arrow (A Leland Chapman Love Story)
by hawaiisbabygirl
Summary: You'd think being the daughter of a matchmaker would be great right? No. Ridley Stanger an 18 year old girl that has never had a boyfriend. Her mother Patti Stanger is the Millionaire Matchmaker, you know the one with the tv show? They have never been close but decide to vacation in Hawaii. Sorry there is a better summary inside! My original one was too long! Sorry Don't hate me!
1. Meet the Chapmans

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Dog the Bounty Hunter, or Millionaire Matchmaker. I just own the people you've never heard of!

Summary; You'd think being the daughter of a matchmaker would be great right? No. Ridley Stanger an 18 year old girl that has never had a boyfriend or been asked out on a date for that matter. Her mother Patti Stanger is the Millionaire Matchmaker, you know the one with the tv show? They have never been close, so when Ridley finds herself fighting with her mother about a vacation, she feels like a little kid again, but then she finds out they are going to Hawaii to visit some of her mom's old friends, the Chapman Family, whoever they are. She apologizes and away they go. Will Ridley finally find the man of her dreams? Okay so there will be drama but not enough to make you stop reading but enough to keep the story interesting!

"Rae Rae! Wake up! We gotta go!" yelled my mom from outside my door. A noise like a baby dinosaur escapes my lips as I stretch my very achy body out. I roll over in my bed to check the time. It's seven o'clock in the morning. Oh God why am I up at this hour? It's too early. Maybe if I just roll back over and fall back asleep she won't notice…

"Ridley Amelia Stanger! Get your little biracial ass out of that bed!" she yells as she walks in my room. Oh no, full name usage means I really have to get up.

"Ughhh! Why? It's too early!" I groan in my groggy just woke up voice.

"Umm, do you want to miss our flight?! Get up we are going to Hawaii baby!" Mom's voice is overloaded with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! We are leaving today huh?! Okay, give me a half an hour and I'll be ready!" I almost screech at her. I cannot wait to go to Hawaii! It's one of the few places I have never been. It's going to be great especially since me and mom worked everything out after our fight about this vacation.

"Alright but hurry up beautiful we are running short on time!" with that she walks out of my room shutting my door. I hop out of my bed and trip over God knows what on the floor, I fall and face palm the ground.

"Great. Just great, you know I really wanted to kiss the floor this morning." I mutter as I stand, regaining my balance. I walk over to my closet and grab a cute little strapless floral print sundress with a pair of strap on scandals that are the same aqua blue as the dress. I grab a necklace that matches the floral print on the dress, and start throwing them on. I walk over to my vanity and brush on some bronzer, I put light gray eyeliner on the bottom of my eyes, then I apply some mascara to the top and bottom lashes, and… No! No I didn't leave any blush out! Ughh I must have packed it with all my other makeup.. Dang it... Oh well I'll be okay. I start walking to my en suite bathroom while throwing my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I grab a headband that's on my counter, put that one, grab some Aleve for my aching muscles, stupid pointe dancing anyway. Then spray on some Beyoncé Heat perfume. I brush my teeth quickly and strut over to my full length mirror. I give myself the once over and decide I look fine for only being awake for twenty minutes. I have long dark almost black hair with loose ringlet curls that fall to the small of my back. I have bright hazel eyes with a hit of brown and silver specks around the pupil. My skin is a little dark, a natural tan since I'm half Hawaiian. I am around 5'2 and weigh between 115 and 120 pounds with a little frame. I have a pretty muscular body mainly because I dance, but also because I do MMA to stay in shape when dancing season is over, which also means I have abs. For being as little as I am I have some nice curves. I have a pretty face, although most say it's gorgeous. I have six piercings, the top of my belly button, the standard ear piercings plus my helix on the left side and my tragus on the right, my nose and last but not least the dimples at the bottom of my spine. Along with those I have five tattoos, I have Blessed on my foot it's positioned high enough that it can be seen when I were stilettos. I have Ohana on my left hip, a cross with part of the scripture from Psalms 46:5, it says "God is within her, she will not fall." on the right side of my ribcage. I have one in French on my left collar bone, it says "Moi, Je ne regrette pas rien." it means. "Me, I regret nothing." And finally a bass clef, treble clef heart behind my right ear. I have long pretty legs and my hips are a little wide, thus creating the nice hourglass shape that most women crave. Once I decide I look okay I head off to grab my luggage and meet mom outside.

"I think I'm all set and ready to go Mom!" I yelled with excitement and pure joy.

"Alright sweetheart lets head off!" Mom yelled back with the same tone of voice as me.

Six hours later we arrive at our destination, and I can hardly stand the wait to get our luggage and get outside! Once we have everything we head outside into the warm, welcoming Hawaiian breeze. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh. My. God. This is the most beautiful place I have ever laid my eyes on. It has to been the closest thing to Heaven there is." I said, in the state of total awe.

"Yeah I know it's great huh?" said Mom.

"And you lived here once upon a time. Can we please move back!?" I turn to look my mom in the face hoping she will say yes.

"We will see how it goes these next few weeks. We will be here for a month and at the end of that month you may not like as much as you do now. We will talk about it closer to the end of our time here, and maybe if you like it here that much we will consider it." She said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! I didn't think it would be that easy! If I were you I would start considering it now, because there is no way I will ever get bored with this place!" I was squealing like a child while jumping up and down.

"Okay. Let's go get laid." Mom says with a wink of her eye and a devious smile as she starts walking toward the ladies in coconut bras and grass skirts holding very beautiful leis. I cannot help but smile. This must be a dream.

A couple of hours later we are heading over to some random place called Da Kine Bail Bonds. I'm not really sure why and all mom said was that we were visiting her friends. I feel like she hung out with the wrong kind of people if they are at a bail bond place… I mean unless they own it, then that's okay. But I don't know. The charger mom rented at the airport stops outside of a building with glass windows painted with a tropical scene and the words Da Kine Bail Bonds placed in the scenery.

"Well here we are! They are excepting us. Let's go in!" Mom's excitement has skyrocketed since we left the hotel.

Mom starts toward the door first, me following behind her. She opens the door and it jingles signaling to whoever a customer is here. Then I hear a deep husk kind of voice.

""Hi. Can I help you?" said the voice. I can't see, my mom's in my way.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for Beth. Is she here?" mom asked the invisible guy.

"Uh yeah one sec." he says. I hear some shuffling of papers and feet then he calls out

"Beth! Someone's here to see you!"

Then from somewhere in the back of the building I hear a high pitched squeal and then the click clack of stilettos against the floor. Then a lady appears with pretty, blonde curly hair, big boobs, and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Patti! Oh my God it's been forever!" She says as she run walks over to hug my mom.

"Oh God I know! You look just as amazing as ever!" Mom says as she pulls away from the hug to look over the lady.

"Oh thanks girl, you look beautiful as per usual!" the lady says.

"Psh stop it!" my mom says.

"Come on back and reunited with the rest of the family!" said the lady.

"Okay. Oh and this is my beautiful daughter Ridley. Ridley this is my best friend from high school Beth." My mom states in her overexcited voice.

"Oh my. Well look at that! Finally someone to out shine your mother's looks! You are so beautiful Ridley!" Beth said hugging me.

"Oh gosh mom I like her!" I said looking at my mom. We all giggled then I turned my gaze back to Beth, "Thank you very much, you are very beautiful too!"

"Thanks Hun, now let's go see the rest of the fam." Beth smiled at me as she talked.

Mom and Beth linked arms as they strolled to the back of the building; I walked behind them as they were whispering.

Patti's Point of View

"I think Leland will definitely like Ridley!" Beth whispered.

"Oh God I hope so Beth. She is so beautiful and sweet but she has never had a boyfriend or even been out on a date. I hate that, I think it's because people know I'm her mom so they run the other way." I whispered back.

"Awe that sucks, but hey I really think one of these Chapman boys will go for her. I'm sure all of them will actually, and she is bound to hit it off with one of them!" Beth whispered back, I could hear the reassuring confidence in her voice. It made me believe her without a doubt in my mind, that's part of the reason she is so effective at her job I think. We both looked back and glanced at my beautiful, unaware girl and then walked into the room where the other Chapmans were.

Ridley's POV

I wonder what those two were whispering about. I don't know I'll have to ask mom later.

"Okay Everyone! Patti is here as you can see, and since we all know Patti I wouldn't reintroduce her. But she did bring her daughter whom we've never met. So come here gorgeous girl!" Beth said in a voice full of sincerity.

Leland's POV

I looked up from the computer just in time to see Patti walking towards me and smiling. I smiled back and she winked and sat down. I almost question that wink but then I remembered she's Patti and Patti is weird sometimes. I looked from Patti to Beth and I caught some movement from behind her. There was a girl moving to take her mom's place beside Beth. I looked back down thinking she wouldn't be anything special since her mom isn't very attractive. I continued doing my search on the bounty of the day when Beth said my name.

"Leland, pay attention please." I looked up at her, gave her my apologetic smile and shut the laptop.

"Alright guys, this beautiful little thing right here is Ridley. Ridley this is my husband Duane or Dog whatever you prefer."

"Hi, sweetheart, nice to finally meet you." My dad said.

"This is Dog's second son Duane Lee, or DL." Said Beth I still wasn't looking up so I have no idea how this Ridley chick was reacting to all of this.

"Hiya!" Duane Lee sounded especially chirper today.

"This is Tim Dog's brother." Beth announced.

"Hey there Hun." Tim said.

'This is Justin our nephew." Beth announced.

"Hey pretty girl." Justin had his flirty voice on.

"This is Dog's second oldest daughter Lyssa, but we call her Baby Lyssa." Beth said.

"Hey girl! Finally someone I can hang out with!" Baby Lyssa sounded excited.

"This is my daughter Cecily." Beth said.

"Hey girl! I have to agree with Lyssa and add the fact that since you are drop-dead gorgeous you can help us attract hot guys!" Cecily stated in a very happy voice.

"And finally this is Dog's third son Leland." Beth said my name and I figured I better look up at that point.

"Hey ni…um.. Uh yeah it's nice to meet you." I stammered, as I got my first look at this girl. OH MY GOD she is so incredible gorgeous I can't believe it! It's like she was sent from Heaven or something. I've been with a lot of girls in my time, but damn none of them are even close to Ridley. I can't take my eyes off her. She has such a gorgeous face, her lips are perfect, I just want to kiss them so bad I almost can't take it. Her eyes.. Oh God her eyes. They are so bright and beautiful and she barely has any makeup on, imagine if she was fully decked out.

Ridley's POV

Oh my Lord God almighty! Someone help me I think I'm going to faint! Ahhhh! I can't believe how hot this Leland kid is! Oh my, his arms, his face, his hair, his tattoos, his everything! Oh he is looking at me! What do I do? God I should have put more makeup on and did something different with my hair! He probably thinks I look repulsive! Ughh the first guy I've been attracted to in a while and I look like absolute shit… Great, just great.

"Alright, Lele close your mouth boy, you're going to start drooling soon!" Beth laughed, as I was pulled back to reality. I looked over at him and he look at his lap with a really cute embarrassed kind of smile and he was blushing. Awwwe! He looks so goddamn adorable right now! Oh my God! He was staring at me too! AHHH! Well…

"I can't help myself, she just so gorgeous." Leland said quietly. Well apparently it's my turn to blush.

Leland's POV

I can't believe I just said that! Oh no, she's gonna think I'm a total creep. I decided to look up at her; she was smiling at the ground and blushing like no other. So I guess maybe I'm not so creepy after all..

Ridley's POV

Did he really just call me gorgeous?! Oh my gosh, maybe he likes me! I hope so!

"Anyways, we were planning on taking you and Ridley out to dinner and then let the kids go do whatever they want to do, and we could go get some drinks, just us adults. " Dog said to my mom again pulling me back to the reality that is life.

"Hey now! We are all adults in this room!" Duane Lee yelled.

"Yeah whatever man, age doesn't mean a damn thing if you can't act like it!" Tim laughed. So did everyone else.

"That's not what I meant DL, I meant the adults that are closer in age hang out with each other, and then you guys go clubbing or something. But we can all decide what we are gonna do while we eat dinner so let's hele out the door and get a move on!" Dog said in his matter-of-fact voice.

So we walked out to the back parking lot to decide who was riding with whom.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Ridley is riding with me and Cecily!" Lyssa yelled so everyone could hear her.

"But I wanted to ride with Ridley too!" Leland said, almost whining about it.

"You guys can call me Rae Rae, and how many seats are in the car Baby Lyssa?" I turned and looked questioningly at Lyssa.

"Um five but we could squeeze and fit six if we had too." She looked at me and smiled.

"See Leland there is plenty of room for you to ride with us!" I turned back to Leland with my biggest, brightest, prettiest smile.

"Whoa, way to dazzle me girl! You got a really beautiful smile." Leland was flirting with me; I let out a sigh and couldn't help but smile at him and bat my eyelashes. If he wanted to flirt, well then I was gonna flirt.

"Thanks Lele." I said shyly. I don't know what it is with this kid but he sure makes me feel shy.

"You're welcome but you will have to stop blushing or you'll get me in trouble." He said with a huge dazzling smile.

"Oh so you're a troublemaker Mr. Chapman?" I question with my flirty voice.

"Only if you want me to be Ms. Stanger." He said with one last smile and a wink before he went to find DL and Justin. Hmm I really hope he likes me because I sure like him.

"So who's riding with me?" Lyssa calls.

"Me and Cecily and Leland I know for sure!" I called back to her.

"Is there room for Justin and I?" Duane Lee looked from his sister to me.

"Yeah but someone will have to sit on someone else's lap!" Lyssa laughed.

"Cecily can sit on my lap if she wants!" I say laughing too.

"Or you could always sit on my lap." Leland whispers in my ear as he walks by throwing his arm around my shoulders dragging me with him to the car.

"What kind of a girl do you think I am Mr. Chapman?!" I feign innocence, fling his arm off my shoulders and give him a light push.

"Hey now don't go all innocent on me! I bet you'd like it!" He laughed.

I heaved an over exaggerated gasp "In your dreams boy! You couldn't get this if you were the last man on earth!"

'Oh we will have to see about that, Ms. Stanger." He says with a mischievous grin. And I hoped we would! We all climbed into the car and thankfully we all fit without sitting on each other. We drove and jammed out to random songs on the radio, about half way there Get Lucky by Daft Punk came on! That song is my jam! I asked Baby Lyssa to turn it up and we all danced and sang along, making complete fools of ourselves. After the song I looked over at Leland and he smiled, laughed, the shook his head at me.

"Hey don't be hatin' cause you ain't got skills like me!" I said playfully punching his arm. We were in the backseat together so I got easy access.

"Ha I don't know what you think you're talking about, 'cause all I seen was a bunch of immature teenage girls flailing like fools!" He said just as playful as me. With that the car stopped and we all got out, I took off my shoes and handed them to Lyssa.

"Here hold my shit will I go get your brother, he wants immature well then I'll give him immature!" I said as I took off running in the direction Leland went. When I was close enough to keep up I slowed to a walk and got right beside him,  
"So you think I'm immature? Well Hun I'll show you immature!" I giggled as I took off his hat and ran the way I had just come.

"Hey give me my hat back!" He yelled at me. I stopped running and turned around.

"If you want it you have to come get it!" I said through my smile. He started to walk towards me, when he was about two feet away from me I turned around and took off at full speed!

"Ay butt sack! You really gonna make me chase?" he yelled as he ran to catch up to me. I just quickly glanced over my shoulder, grinned and kept running. I hit a patch of grass and just as I did, I felt Leland wrap his arms around my legs, bringing me to the ground in a ball of laughter and pain. I landed on my tummy, he let go of my legs and crawled up my body till he was straddling my thighs.

"Give me my hat girl!" His laugh was strained as he was out of breath.

"No! You will have to kill me first!" I laughed even though I was just as out of breath as he was, and looked up at him as best I could considering my positioning.

"Well I don't want to go to prison for murder so you will have to settle for tickle torture." He said with a broad grin on his face. And with that the torture started. He tickled my sides, I could not stop laughing and squirming. Finally I rolled over so I was on my back but that just made it worse.

"Okay! Okay! You won here take your stupid hat!" I was so out of breath now, I felt a little faint.

"Whoa did you just call my hat stupid?!" he tried his best to look hurt, and all I could do was laugh.

"Well if that's the case you deserve more torture!" He smiled down at me. Before I could react the torture started again.

"Stop it please! Leland stop! I can't breathe!" I giggled and laughed and coughed all at the same time.

"No take it back! Take it back right now! My hat isn't stupid! Say it and I will stop!" He was laughing too.

"Okay fine I take it back! I'm sorry your hat isn't stupid!" I half laughed and shouted.

"That's what I thought!" He sat back on his heels looking triumphant, cute but triumphant.

I did this move from dance, taking him by surprise and ended up on top of him straddling his tummy.

"Keep in mind Mr. Chapman you only won because you had an unfair advantage and I couldn't breathe!" I said as I looked down at him smiling my triumphant smile.

"Yeah whatever! You keep telling yourself that Ms. Stanger!" He laughed.

"It's true I could totally kick your ass if I wanted too!" I said being flirty but semiserious at the same time.

"Oh is that a challenge Ms. Stanger?" He gave me his mischievous smile.

I repeated his words from earlier to him. "Only if you want it to be." I grinned like a fool. Then we heard the others laughing they're heads off, pulling us from our little game.

"Oh you guys are so cute!" Cecily gushed as Leland pulled me up of the ground.

"Dude she could totally take down in the ring!" DL said as I brushed myself off.

"Oh whatever brah! I'd like to see her do it!" he laughed playfully pushing me.

"I will totally take you whenever you want! In the ring at the gym you go to do! Give me a time and date and I will be there!" I say my voice full of confidence.

"Alright, tomorrow at one o'clock at my gym. I will pick you up from your hotel at noon, so we have time to get warm!" Leland sounded cocky confident.

"Haha okay if you're sure big man!" I say teasing him, "But be prepared to lose to a girl!"

"Yeah right! If you win it's because I decided to take pity on you! Put you out of your misery kind of thing!" He said jokingly.

"I think you need to rethink that statement Mr. Chapman, I mean after all who said you'd last long enough to put me out of my misery?" I raise my voice and sound innocent on the last part to exaggerate my point.

"I think she's a keeper! I mean with the way she spits comebacks right back at Leland!" laughed Justin.

"Of course she's a keeper! She is too sweet not to be. The fact that she can give Lele a taste of his own medicine makes her that much more terrific!" enthused Dog.

"Awe thanks guys. That means a lot, coming from one of the most intimidating families in the USA." I smile sweetly at all of them.

"Alright kids I'm hungry, let's go eat and discuss after dinner plans!" my mom says from Beth's side.


	2. A Dance Meant For The Gods

Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you like it so far! The songs that I talk about in the story are some of my favorite songs, so if you haven't heard them or you have and like it you should youtube them and listen! They are great and it might help with the story at some parts! Please keep reading and reviewing! love you! Xoxo

With that we all went into the local, hole in the wall café, Dog brought us too. We took our seats at the table us younger adults on one end and the older ones on the other. Immidately we began talking about our plans for the night!

"So I definitely think we should go clubbing!" Baby Lyssa could barely contain her excitement.

"Well yeah of course we are going clubbing!" DL says.

"Is that okay with everyone though?" Cecily asked to make sure.

"Hellz yeah brah!" Justin half shouted.

"Yeah sounds good to me brah, I haven't been out in God knows how long." Leland replies after giving Justin a funny look.

"Okay, what about you Rae Rae? Is that okay with you?" Cecily and everyone else looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course! That'd be great! I really want to get to know you all better, so this will be perfect. But under one condition!" I can't wait, I can barely contain myself! Hell yeah I wanna go out!

"What's that one condition?" DL sounds suspicious.

"I need time to go to the hotel and change and fix myself up a bit before we go. It will only take a half an hour to forty five minutes for me to get ready! Then us girls can have some time to ourselves before we head to the club!" I say sounding very sure of myself.

"Alright sounds good, I need to change my shirt anyways." Leland says smiling at me.

"As long as you promise to look hot for us guys, then I think we can all agree!" Justin says joking around, kind of anyway…

"Well, that's easier said than done, but I will try my best." I said using my long eyelashes to look cutesy.

"Yeah 'cause I'm sure it takes a lot to make you look hot!" Leland chimes in, being flirtatious again. Oh I love it when he flirts with me!

"You'll just have to wait and see then huh Mr. Chapman?" I say being just as flirtatious and I make sure to throw a wink before the girls and I get up to go back to the hotel to change. Since we've already eaten and Dog has offered to pay for everyone's dinner, we agreed to get a head start on the guys and leave early. Before we walk out the door of the café, I stop by where Dog and Beth are sitting.

"Thank you so much for dinner! It was delicious! I will see you guys tomorrow morning!" I say hugging both of them before we leave.

"Oh don't worry about it Sweetheart, just make sure those boys stay out of trouble!" Beth says returning my hug.

"See you tomorrow, Sweetie." Dog says as he too returns my hug.

"Thanks again! See you tomorrow Mom! Love you! I'm going to stay the night with Baby Lyssa and the crew!"

"Alright, just be careful, stay safe and I love you too! Have fun baby girl!" I wave and with that we are outside on our way to the car.

"Alright so, we will do our hair and makeup, change, and then meet the boys downstairs in the lobby at 8:30 9:00ish." Baby Lyssa states reassuring we got everything under control.

"Sounds great! I can't wait to just dance! I love dancing so much!" I say to both girls grinning from ear to ear.

"I know me too! I heard you are a pointe dancer! I would love to see you dance sometime, we all would actually!" Cecily looks at me with a look of admiration and awe.

"Well if we have time before I leave I will definitely dance for the family, I did bring my stuff after all!" I laugh at the last part.

"Yes we will have to make time, because we would all love it very much!" Baby Lyssa comments. We arrive at the hotel as she finishes her sentence. We all climb out of the car and make our way through the lobby to the elevator.

"What floor?" Cecily asks.

"The penthouse." I say back smiling at both girls. I really like them, they are both very sweet. I think we will be close very soon.

When we arrive at the penthouse I grab the room key from my purse and let the girls into the room following behind them. Baby Lyssa heads to the bathroom to start on her hair, Cecily heads to the full length mirror to touch up her makeup, and I head to my bag to find something to wear. I decide on a one shoulder black lace mini dress that has a three quarter length sleeve, with Christian Louboutin _From Paris with Love_ pumps.

"Okay so here's how this is gonna work. Go into the bathroom change, do your hair and makeup, then when you're completely done come out! Okay?" Cecily says to me as I walk from my bag to the bathroom, dress, shoes, makeup, curling iron, and body spray in hand.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes. Hey Baby Lyssa, my hairspray's still in here right?" I turn on my heel to face her.

"Yup, it's on the counter by the second sink!" She replies with a smile. I smile back and close the bathroom door behind me. I strip down to my bra and panties, and slide into my mini dress. I never realized till now how much it hugs my curves in all the right places! I already look pretty good and I haven't even touched my face or hair yet! I then start on my makeup, I decide on a smoky eye with bright red lipstick. After I finish with that I start creating more defined ringlet curls in my hair. After I have curled it all I pull the top half of my hair back and place a hair tie in it at the crown of my head. I double check my makeup and dress. Spray on some coconut lime breeze body spray from Bath and Body Works, and head out to see the girls. When they hear the door open they both turn around.

"Oh. My. God." Both girls said in unison.

"What?! Do I look okay?! Is it too much?!" I am really worried something is wrong now.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU LOOK HOT!" Cecily yelled.

"Seriously girl! Where have you been hiding this body?!" Lyssa says as they both walk towards me looking me up and down. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding as they both look at me and smile.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I looked dumb or something!" I laugh.

"No of course not! Don't worry no one will be able to keep their eyes off of you! Just make sure Beth doesn't spot those shoes, she will snatch them up as soon as she can! They are beautiful just like you! Now come on the boys are waiting!" Baby Lyssa says as we link arms with Cecily and strut towards the door. After what seems like an eternity we finally arrive at the lobby. The elevator doors slides open, and we step out. Lyssa and Cecily both stop as soon as we are out. They both turn to look at me.

"Okay now we are going to walk over to the boys, but," Lyssa starts.

"We want to strut our stuff, and you are too. So get your model walk on Sista!" Cecily finishes.

"Haha okay let's do this, and do it right!" I say as I stand a little straighter. We start off with a bang. Lyssa calls out to the boys.

"Hey guys! We are over here!" She yells waving her arm in the air. All three of the Chapman boys turn around at the same time, and they're reactions are all the same. They're jaws hang and they stare… By now we are right in front of them.

"Is everything okay?" I ask uncertain.

"Um… uh yeah everything's great, you're just insanely gorgeous." Leland stammers at the beginning of his sentence.

"Oh well then if everything is okay, are we just going to stand here and check me out or are we gonna go show me off?!" I look up through my lashes at Leland flirting with him very hard.

"I vote for show you off!" DL and J (Justin) say at the same time. I laugh.

"I agree, let's go!" Leland says giving me a very cute smile. So we all head out and within minutes find ourselves stationed outside of a club with pounding bass, booming music, and a hefty line. We wait for around thirty minutes before we are finally recognized and brought in, and lead to the VIP section of the club. The music is blaring and people are dancing and having a good time. We sit down at our table, a waitress appears to take drink orders, only DL is old enough to drink so we all order pop and he orders a whiskey and coke tall. When the waitress returns I notice she is really flirty with Leland, she even has the nerve to touch his arm and giggle a little too hard at his joke. I really don't like the fact that she's doing that, he is mine! Well not yet anyway, so I decide to show off and get his attention back on me. I reach over to Cecily and Baby Lyssa, grab their hands and lead them to the dance floor, just as the song changes to Co-Pilot by Kristina Maria featuring Laza Morgan. Not exactly the ideal song to get the dirty dancing on but hey I love this song so why not! We all start to sway and jump to the beat of the music, I turn around to see if Leland is still talking to the bitch troll waitress, but sure enough as much as she's trying he is watching his sisters and I dance. HA! Take that you bitch troll! I win! He likes me not you so back off! I keep watching, she tries really hard to capture his attention once more but realizes he is watching something. She follows his gaze and we make eye contact. I smile my sweetest smile at her, she scowls and walks away. Oh yes! That's right, keep walking honey! Finally the song has ended and a new one starts, it's a slow sensual beat… I've heard this before, I just can't think of it….. Oh! Yeah it's Love in This Club by Usher! I love this song! Oh and I can totally show off my grinding skills to this song! Make Leland keep watching me instead of the nasty bitch troll waitress! I start to sway and swirl my hips as do Lyssa and Cecily, by this time the girls are in front of me, that's why I was able to watch what was going on without being creepy. I see Leland watching and I have to smile, I can't help it! He notices and smiles at me too, then he leans over to DL and tells him something. Again us girls shift because I got nervous when Leland started talking to DL so now my back is to him, and all of a sudden I feel someone's hands on my hips.

Leland's POV

So I've been watching Ridley dance for two songs now, I leaned over to tell Duane Lee to watch her dance. When I look back to watch her again, she has her back to me and is grinding on some random guy that just walked up. Damn, I wish that was me..

Rae Rae's POV

I turn to look at who I'm dancing with only to find it's not Leland. Oh well this guy is a decent dancer, what the hell! Why not? Who knows maybe Leland will get jealous and come dance with me!

Leland's POV

It's been three songs since Ridley started grinding on that guy and now there is a new one every song.

"Damn man, I don't know how much more of this I can take." I told DL.

"So go dance with her you idiot!" he yells.

"But I think she's having fun." I reply.

"Um Leland, you better look again brah..." Justin sounds worried. Oh shit what's going on?

Rae Rae's POV

SO I've had three dance partners so far… This one is by far the worst and creepiest one... He has a serious case of wandering hands. He dips his hand a little too far this time. The tip of his fingers graze my boobs as he tries to wrap his arms around me.

"Dude what the fuck!?" I turn around and scream at him over the music.

"What!? You know you like it you little slut." He says as he tries to grab me and start dancing again.

"No! Stop! Get the fuck away from me!" I scream back.

"No! You stop! Dance you whore!" He screams back. He has ahold of my wrist and it's really starting to hurt. I look around for Baby Lyssa and Cecily but they are focused on their dance partners. I don't know what do to, but he is really starting to hurt my wrist.

"Seriously that fucking hurts! Let go!

Leland's POV

All I see is Ridley getting aggravated and this drunken asshole holding on to her with what looks like a death grip. She is trying to get away from him. I stand up and in four strides I'm on the dance floor with my front to the drunk's back. I tap his shoulder just as Ridley slaps him across the face. That just pisses him off even more and he starts to grab her again, I tap his shoulder again. This time he turns around and then Ridley notices me too.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Get your nasty ass hands off my girl!" I scream at him loud enough for Ridley to hear too. At that point he releases her and she scurries over to stand behind me with her hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on her hip so I can protect her if I need too.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" He looks like he could kill someone.

"I was watching you give my girl a hard time, now I suggest you leave before I make you." I say in a steady calm voice.

"Whatever brah." As soon as he finishes his sentence he takes a swing and me, and hits my square in the jaw.

Rae Rae's POV

Leland pulled my close behind him with his hand on my hip. He…. OH MY GOD! This drunken idiot just punched Leland in the jaw, and he didn't even flinch! Leland takes his hand off my hip and throws one big swing and knocks the guy on his ass. Before I realize what he is doing, he goes toward him to give him some more; I react as fast as I can. The guy stands up and raises his hands in the air.

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble. I was just having' some fun**."** He slurs his words.

"Well the fun's over so get the fuck out of my sight, before I beat the shit out of you." Leland sounds so calm even though he is still huffing with anger. The guy turns around and walks away, Leland turns to face me.

"You okay?" he asks as he touches my face with the back of his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you." I say looking at his face while leaning lightly into his touch.

"Dance with me?" I ask him. He doesn't answer so I just grab his hands and turn around. I put them one my hips as I step back into Leland. I slowly start to swirl my hips in time with the music. I Like by Jermih featuring Ludacris. This is a good bump and grind song. I can feel how tense Leland still is after all that's happened. The more I swirl and sway the more he relaxes.

Leland's POV

I am still really tense with adrenaline. Ridley asked me to dance, I didn't say anything so she grabbed my hands turned around stepped closer to me and put my hands on her hips. She slowly started to sway her hips in time with the beat of the song. I can feel her rubbing and bumping up against me and the more I feel her body against mine the more I relax. Finally I pick up her rhythm and sway with her. I pull her closer till there is no room between the two of us. Then she really picks up her movement. Oh God, she's a wonderful dancer. The way she swirls those hips in time with the beat.. Oh god yes she is so sexy I can't take it anymore. This girl will be mine. I feel a sudden urge to kiss her, I try to ignore it but it won't go away. It only gets worse. So I turn her around till she's facing me. I lean in slowly.

Rae Rae's POV

Leland has finally relaxed and is grinding with me now. He is such a good dancer, oh my, the way he moves his hips with mine. Oh I could do this forever. I love this. Whoa, he is turning me around. OH MY GOSH! He is leaning in! He is gonna kiss me! I lean into him and tilt my head back, so his lips can find mine easier. From the moment his lips touch mine there is something there. It's like we are the only ones on the dance floor, in the world. Just me and Leland, and this sweet, sweet kiss. Oh I don't want it to end. His kiss is intoxicating. His mouth moves against mine in time to the new song, whatever it is I can't focus, his kiss, his scent, he is overwhelming me and I like it. His tongue is exploring every inch of my mouth and mine his. It's an intricate dance meant only for the Gods. I can't believe this is happening.

Leland's POV

Oh God. What's happening to me? I feel like I am alone in this world with Ridley. Her kiss is like water claiming every flame of my being. The tiny spark in my heart for her turns into a huge flame that I cannot contain. I let the feeling of her against me carry me away to a place where it's just us. I lose myself in her, and it's easy. The way her tongue and mine intertwine is a once in a life time experience. I can't believe it. And she wanted this too. She leaned into me and tilted her head so I could kiss her easily, she likes me. I'm so lost in this girl, I've never felt like this before. I could kiss her forever. Finally after what seems like a long time, I pull away, completely out of breath.

"Did you feel that?" She looks at me with wonder and awe in her eyes.

"Yes, I did." And I can't help but smile at this gorgeous girl that is mine.


	3. From Aloha Oe to Aloha!

I hope everyone likes it so far! Please let me know if you don't like something or have a suggestion, I will gladly listen and try out your ideas! Thanks! Xoxoxo

Ridley's POV

Oh my gosh he felt it too… He smiles at me with a breath-taking smile, and I have to return it. I lean into him again and he kisses me once more. This time as we kiss and feel the same thing as before, we start to sway to the music. It is more than I could every ask for, this is great. He pulls away and we go sit down, only to be welcomed with hooting and hollering about how cute we are together and how they can't wait to tell everyone! I am overwhelmed, shocked, happy, shy, happy, quiet, happy, and oh yes happy! I'm glowing from the inside out.

"Guys it's almost two in the morning, we should probably hele out." Justin lets out a big yawn.

"Yeah we should it's late and I'm drunk." DL slurs a little bit.

"Alright let's go." Leland says as he looks down at me and smiles.

"I'll drive, you can ride in the front with me." I smile back at him.

"Okay that's enough, let's go!" Baby Lyssa laughs, and Cecily shakes her head in agreement. We all climb in the car and we drive off to the Chapman home. As we drive Leland puts his hand on my knee and every once in a while gives it a little squeeze. Once we get to the Chapman's home, DL in past out on his sister's lap, snoring. Cecily has dozed off, Justin is barely awake, and Baby Lyssa is unreachable in her own little day dream. Leland turns around to look at them and throws his head back laughing. I turn to look too, and I also start laughing. We finally get everyone inside and we all say goodnight and head our separate ways, except Leland and I.

"I'm so tired. My hand hurts from slapping that jerk too." I say as I yawn.

"I'm tired too. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I guess I wasn't paying attention right then. Otherwise I would have been there earlier." He looks at me with sympathy filled eyes.

"No, Lele it wasn't your fault. And besides I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I give him my flirtatious smile.

"Oh yes, I know you can handle yourself. Especially on the dance floor." He grins at me.

"You mean dancing or kissing wise?" I ask as I step inside his welcoming arms. He chuckles.

"Both, Ms. Stanger. I think anyway. You know I really don't remember your kisses, I was so wrapped up in your dancing." He says with a mischievous but flirty smile.

"Well let me refresh your memory Mr. Chapman." I say as I lean in to him. We kiss…. A lot. And then we both pull away at the same time, trying to catching our breath. We finally decide it's time for bed.

"Sweet dreams, Ms. Stanger." Lele murmurs as he kisses me goodnight.

"Sleep tight Mr. Chapman." I reply once he pulls away. He turns and walks to his room, I go lay on the couch and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm down for the count.

After the incidents, both good and bad, Lele and I have become inseparable. Everyone was really happy when we told them that we were together, I think my mom might even have gotten a little teary eyed. But the only bad part is , we have gotten so close, and I only have tonight and tomorrow morning before we head back home.

"Mom, have you thought anymore about moving here? I really love it here, I mean it. I loved it before Leland and now I just love it a little more." I smile to myself knowing mom is looking at her fingernails.

"Yes I have. Ridley, I really think we need to go home and stay there for a while longer. I mean business is really taking off, and you have enrolled for college. It just doesn't make sense to move during a time like this." She sounds apologetic.

"But mom, I can transfer to a college here, and you can have just as much business here as you can at home. Please mom, I really, really, want to come back and make our home here." I say as tears fill my eyes.

"No Ridley. We are not moving here. We will come back and visit in a few months. But we will not move here, now or anytime in the near future." My mother looks at me with stern eyes. I know I'm fighting a losing battle so I don't say anything back to her. I get up off the bed and head for the door.  
"Where are you going?" mom questions me.

"Why do you care? It's not like you ever listen to me anyways." I snarl as I walk out the door. I run down the hall to the elevator, all the while I'm crying my eyes out. I don't want to leave. I love this place. I finally found a place where I fit in, I feel like I belong for the first time in my life. And my mom is going to take all of that away from me. I have to tell Leland and the others.

A few minutes later I pull up to the curb outside of Da Kine. I walk in wiping at the tears still falling down my cheeks.

"Hey beautiful! Oh baby, what's wrong?" Leland races over to me.

"My mom isn't going to move us here." I sob causing Leland to throw his arms around me and pull me close.

"It will be okay sweetheart." Leland promised as he kissed my hair.

Leland's POV

Ridley left this afternoon… She isn't coming back for a while since her mom wouldn't move here. It will be a couple of months before I get to see Rae Rae again, that's what hurts the most. Not knowing when I'll see her, hold her, kiss her again. I feel an overwhelming sense of sadness once she is no longer in my site at the airport terminal.

_**Three Years Later. **_

Ridley's POV

Well my mother said we would visit Hawaii and the Chapmans a couple of months after we arrived home.. Yeah well, it never happened. She kept finding reasons to delay the trip till eventually there wasn't one. Leland and I stayed strong for about three months after I left but after that it just kind of fell apart. He got back with his ex, Maui, and I was going to college full time. It just didn't work out, we were both so busy and then Maui ended up pregnant with Leland's second baby. I miss talking to him but I don't feel right about it if he is happy with Maui. Although I stayed close with everyone else, and stay in close contact to this day I miss seeing their faces… So that is why I have decided to move to Honolulu! Now that I have finished my college, I am finally out of my mother's controlling grip. I haven't told her yet though, because I know her. She will try with all her might to stop me from leaving. So as I board my plane I decide to send her a quick text message.

_To: My momma_

_June 12, 2005 1:26 p.m. _

_Hi Mom. I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to move to Hawaii. I am boarding my plane as I type this, so I will call you once I have landed and settled in. Please try not to be too mad, I know that if I would have told you earlier that you would have tried everything in your will to stop me. I have been dreaming of living in Hawaii since our vacation there three years ago. I am truly sorry. I love you. Xoxo ~Riddles. _

After I have made sure it sent out, I turned my phone off. Six hours later I awake just in time to look out my window and see we are flying over the islands, about to land in Honolulu! I can't wait to get all my shit and go see my second family! One of the first things I do after I get my luggage is go rent a car and load it up. I'm having my car shipped over so I rent a charger for the time being. I dig my phone out of my carry on, and turn it on, nervous to see my mother's reply. I finally get it on only to see no reply from my mom. Oh, well she either hasn't seen it or she is really pissed and ignoring me. I push all thoughts of my mom out of my head and focus on visiting the Chapmans! I send a quick text to Baby Lyssa since she is the only one who knows I'm going.

_To: Baby Lyssa 3_

_June 12, 2005 2:32 p.m. _

_Hey girl hey! So I have just rented a car and I am about to pull out of the parking garage to come visit you guys! Is everyone there? _

I just barely set my phone down in the cup holder when I get a reply from Lyssa.

_To: Baby Rae Rae3 _

_June 12, 2005 2:34 p.m. _

_Yeah everyone is here! Hurry your ass up I cant wait to see you! _

I decide not to reply and head out into the street with my windows rolled down. After about twenty minutes I arrive outside of Da Kine. It's been three years and not a damn thing has changed. I love it! I open the door and hear the familiar jingle of the bell above the door, alerting every one of my presence. It looks exactly the same except on the inside except for a couple of new posters and pictures of the family.

"Hiya! What can I do for you little lady?" Wesley says from behind the desk in the center of the room.

"Um yeah. Is the ohana here?" I ask sweetly, barely able to hide my excitement.

"Are they expecting you?' Wesley raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah you could say that." I smile and clasp my hands together.

"Alright then, follow me. Oh and what's your name so I can tell them you're here?" He asks before leading me to my family.

"Oh that won't be necessary. They will recognize me when they see me!" I almost squeal I'm so excited to see everyone.

"Um okay, if you're sure…" Wesley seems very put off by me. He leads me to the back room where Dog is standing at the white board writing in orange marker around a picture of their bounty. And the rest of the family sits spread out across the room. Leland at his desk, Bethy in her chair, Duane Lee and Baby Lyssa on the couch, and Tim in the chair across from Beth and Justin on the arm of his Auntie's chair.

"So how old is he Leland?" Dog asks his son.

"Nineteen." Leland sounds bored.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt you guys, but there is a young lady here to see you all." Wesley sounds super nervous, it makes me smile.

"What? Who?" Dog asks.

"Well I assumed you knew. She said you were expecting her. She didn't tell me her name, and I didn't press thinking you all knew her." Wesley's voice is starting to shake with his nerves.

"Hm I don't know what you're talking about, Wes. I guess send her in." Dog sounds a little confused and put off.

"Okay." Wes replies. He steps aside so I can come into the room, and at the same time Lyssa raises from here place on the couch to race over and hug me. Just as I step into the room her arms are around me in a tight embrace. We both squeal with joy while this is happening.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're finally here! It's been so long!" Lyssa says as she steps out of the hug wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's been too long." I say also wiping tears from my eyes.

"Lyssa, who is that?" Beth looks questioningly from her step daughter to me.

"Really? You don't remember me? Gosh it's only been three years!" I say kind of surprised.

"Wait… Oh my God!" Beth gets up and barrels toward me letting out a little sob. Throwing her arms around me she says, "God it's been way too long baby girl! I've missed you so much! I didn't think I would ever see you again!" She steps back wiping at her tears, as I again wipe at mine.

"Are you kidding me!? You can't get rid of me that easily!" I giggle through my tears of joy. Beth and Lyssa both giggle too while wiping some stray tears.

"Don't you remember this sweet girl Honey?" Beth smiles at me then looks at her man.

"Let me get a good look at her, then I'll tell ya." He laughs.

"Oh my gosh, is that you Ridley!?" Dog looks so surprised to see me.

"Yes, it's me!" I say with a smile.

Leland's POV

Wait did my dad just say Ridley's here?! I look up from my desk and I can't really see her because everyone is crowded around her hugging and wiping tears. I can't believe she's back. I have always missed her, but the feeling strengthened after Maui and I broke up a couple of weeks ago.

"Damn girl! You fine as hell!" I hear DL say. Hm, he never really thought she was very beautiful three years ago so she must really be gorgeous now. In less he is trying to make her feel good or whatever he does. I get up from my desk and go stand in the back of the line waiting to hug Baby Rae Rae, that's the nickname the ohana picked out from her. Finally it's just Youngblood in front of me, but I stayed further away, not moving up with line. Once Youngblood has moved out of the way it's just Ridley flanked on both sides by my family. She looks up after wiping away her tears and her eyes instantly land on me.

Ridley's POV

I look up after wiping away my tears, and I notice a pair of boots... I look up and realize its Leland. Oh my, time sure has been good to him. I wasn't exactly sure how I would react to him when I finally got to see him again. I was afraid I would be mean, or feel resentment or something stupid. But all I really feel is how much I have missed him.

Leland's POV

She is even more beautiful than I remembered. We just stand there for a few seconds staring at each other. Then I finally have the courage to say something.

"It's really good to see you Ridley." I can't help the shy nervousness in my voice when I speak. I look at her with a shy smile.

Ridley's POV

"It's really good to see you Ridley." He sounds really shy, just like I remember. I had just gotten my tears under control, but after hearing Leland say my name for the first time in three years, it brings back a lot of good memories and I can't help the tears that roll down my cheeks.

"Oh Leland!" I say his name and run the little distance between us and jump into his open welcoming arms. He catches me and lifts me off the ground and spins in a slow circle while hugging me close, making me giggle like a little school girl. He finally sets me down on my feet and holds me at arm's length for a minute before pulling me back in for another embrace. He releases me, but not before he plants a light kiss on my forehead. Oh how I've missed this man!

"Everyone's right, it has been way too long." Leland says emphasizing the word way.

"Yeah, I know. I tried to get my mom to come back on several occasions but she wasn't havin' it. So I decided to move here on my own!" I smile at the thought of my mom and I arguing over traveling here., the first time.

"Well I have missed you dearly." Leland looks so sincere.

"I've missed you like crazy too." I say with the hugest goofy grin on my face. I'm glad to hear he still thinks of me after all these years!

"Well I think this most definitely calls for a celebration!" Baby Lyssa shouts.

"Yeah what do ya say Baby Rae Rae? You up for it?" DL says no longer taken aback by my surprise visit.

"Hell yeah I'm up for it! You guys know my twenty first birthday was last weekend right?!" I ask sounding a little bit mischievous.

"Oh it was wasn't it?!" Justin gets really excited after hearing this news.

"Well what's your favorite drink because I'm buying the first round!" Leland sounds really happy.

A couple of grueling hours later Leland, DL, Justin, Baby Lyssa, and Cecily are waiting in my living room for me to appear so we can leave. After a quick last minute glance in the mirror I walk out of the bathroom to meet everyone and head out to the club.

"You look amazing!" is the first thing I hear once I've placed one foot in the room. I have a metallic silver mini dress on. It's a halter top and completely backless, the material gathers in little bunches right above my ass and ends midway down my thigh. It's low enough in the back that my dimple piercings can be easily seen. I have a long silver chain with a bunch of eclectic charms on with a pair of diamond stud earrings. I have on a pair of none other than Louboutin strappy heels, that tie my whole outfit together. My hair is straight and loose free falling like a waterfall over my shoulders. My makeup is pretty natural with a light bronzer, blush, a light nude eye shadow, a little light gray eyeliner, mascara and a natural pink lip.

"Turn around! Let us see the back of you!" Cecily demands.

"Hold on let me get my other earring in." I say fussing with the back of the stud in my ear. After I get the back secured on I look up at them all, smile, and do a slow turn.

"Oh my God! It's backless! I love it so much!" Baby Lyssa yells.

"Damnn she got ass!" Justin says jokingly.

"And curves! Oh and boobs!" DL joins in on the banter.

"Yes okay, okay! Now that we have discovered that I am for sure a female can we please leave!?" I laugh as I walk passed them opening my door.

"Yeah we can go now, I mean now that we know, we want you good and drunk!" Leland laughs as he shuts my front door behind him and moving aside so I can lock it.

"Uh huh! Cause' I am not taking drinks from you boys! I don't trust you! You might try to date rape me or some shit!" I laugh joining in the banter with the guys.

"Ouch that hurt! Do you really think I would do that to you!" Leland tries to look hurt as best he can and puts his hand over his heart as if there is an injury to it, which makes me laugh even harder.

"No, Mr. Chapman. I don't think you would do that. I think you would just come right out and say you want to have sex with me." I keep laughing as does everybody else.

"Oh whatever!" He says in that cute way he has with words and laughing with everyone else.

"Haha I'm just playin' with you Lele! You know I love you!" I playfully punch him in the arm.

"Yeah I know. I'm just glad we are the way we used to be. It's like nothing's changed." He says smiling his big cute smile that I love so very much. And I return it with my own cutesy smile, letting him know I agree in not so many words.


	4. Only If You Want It To Be

Thank you for the review! I promise in this chapter there will be some rated m stuff! Enjoy! Xoxoxo

When we finally arrive at the club, the Chapmans lead me right up to the front of the line that wraps around the block.

"How many?" the big Samoan bouncer asks.

"The usual plus one!" Baby Lyssa smiles brightly up at him.

"Alright, come on, be safe." He says to her with a smile. I think he has a thing for her. Lyssa leads us into the club, there is a pretty girl in black hot pants waiting to sit us.

"VIP as usual, Mr. Chapman?" He looks longingly at Leland.

"Yes please hun." Leland says to her, just being nice…. I hope…

"Okay follow me!" She says, she walks in front of Leland and I, sashaying and swinging her hips a little too hard.

"Here you are. What can I get you to drink?" Miss. Sashaying Hot Pants asks looking directly at Leland.

"Well it depends who you're asking." I piped up, my voice very dry.

"I was talking to everyone." Miss Sashaying Hot Pants looks confused.

"Are you sure? Because when you ask everyone you should make eye contact with everyone, not just Mr. Chapman." I say even more dryly.

"Well….um…..uh… I'm sorry about that.. What would you all like to start off with?" This time Miss. SHP looks at everyone.

"I will take a Mike's Hard Strawberry Margarita please." I say awful sweetly after using my previous tone.

After everyone ordered at Miss. SHP was out of ear shot (which wasn't far considering the loud music) everyone turned their gaze on me with little grins on their faces. My face is starting to burn with embarrassment.

"What?! She was being rude by not addressing everyone!" I defend myself.

"Or maybe it 'cause she was starin' at your man!" J laughs.

"Oh okay, totes man!" I am being sarcastically funny.

Catching my sarcasm Leland speaks up, "Oh so you admit that's why you were mean to the waitress!?"

"What? No, no I am not admitting anything!" I try my best to put on my guarded look but fail miserably.

"Uh huh!" Lyssa is laughing her head off.

After I've had about half of my first drink I decide I am ready to dance.

"Who wants to come dance with me!?" I yell at the group.

"ME!" Lyssa and Cecily yell simultaneously.

"Leggo!" I laugh at the girls as we walk to the edge of the dance floor. We are dancing to Woman's World by Cher and I can feel someone's eyes on me. I turn in a slow circle, making it look like a dance move and see that Leland is watching me, and he seems to be enjoying the show. Well, if he is enjoying it why not show off a bit more…

Leland's POV

I forgot how fun it was to watch Baby Rae Rae dance. I also forgot how good she was at it. She is dancing with my sisters when the song switches and everyone gets really excited, including the girls. It's Drop It Low by Esther and Chris Brown. Baby Rae Rae really starts to move now, it's very enjoyable to watch.

Rae Rae's POV

Perfect! A good song that allows me to shake what my mama gave me and not look like a slut! Yes I am going all out, especially because I know Lele is still watching me!

"Whoo! Work it girl!" Lyssa yells at me, as she can see that I really am workin' it.

After I finish my floor show for Leland, we decide are tired of dancing at the moment and go sit down for a minute or two.

"Hey why'd you stop!? I was enjoying the show!" J jokes with me.

"Yeah so was Leland!" I grin and giggle knowing Leland can hear me. I look at him and his face is red. He looks so adorable when he is embarrassed.

"Oh Lele, it's okay! I don't mind when you watch me, I kinda like it…" I say as I look down at my lap for the last part of my sentence.

"Oh do you now?" He asks, putting his thumb and finger on my chin holding it and turning my head, forcing me to look at him. "Come dance with me." He says as he releases my chin only to grab my hand. Dragging me to the edge of the dance floor, I check him out from behind… Oh yes, he has quite the ass, it's pretty damn cute just like the rest of him. I smile to myself and shake my head a little bit, gosh I'm being naughty tonight!

"What are you smiling about?" Lele asks me before we start dancing.

"Oh nothing, let's dance." I say with another smile this time aimed at his face. We start to grind on each other to the beat of Murder She Wrote by Chaka Demus and Pliers. The beat changes to a slower, more sensual, steady beat. I Like by Jeremih featuring Ludacris. Oh yes, I can work with this. I can do a lot with this song!

Leland's POV

The song changes to I Like by Jeremih and Ludacris. Baby Rae Rae seems to like the change, because she relaxes and gets more comfy with her movements against me. Towards the end of the song, I realize that I am starting to get a little turned on by Ridley. She is rubbing, and shaking her ass against me to the beat of the song, it feels great. I decide it's time to ask her something. When the song ends, I stop swaying with her.

Rae Rae's POV

I was all hips and ass during I Like. I think Leland enjoyed it very much, he was really into it as well. He was able to keep up with me, not that I expected anything less, I mean he is Leland! And Leland is a damn good dancer! The song switched but Lele stopped dancing, so I turn to look at him.

"Hey can we talk for a minute?" He asks and I begin to get a little nervous.

"Um yeah sure, but can we go somewhere more quiet?" I ask him.

"Yeah, hold on, don't let go of my hand or I'll lose you in the crowd." He says before turning his back to me and leading me towards the entrance we came in. Once we are outside he takes me to the beginning of the alley where the music is barely audible.

"What's up is everything okay?" I ask searching his face for some kind of hint as to what's coming.

"Yeah everything is fine! Better than fine now that you're here. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about before and that Maui and I aren't together anymore…." He says looking at me with sincerity in his beautiful, intoxicating brown eyes.

"Which means you're a single man?' I ask with a flirty smile.

"I don't know about that… I mean I guess technically it does, but there's this really beautiful girl that I think I might be falling for.." He says and gives me my favorite smile.

"Oh and do I know this girl?" I ask trying to look unaware.

"Yeah, you do, I mean you guys are actually kind of close. She has long straight hair, at least tonight anyway, she has these eyes, they are the most beautiful color I've ever seen, and they are so intoxicating it drives me crazy. And her smile, oh it could light up all of New York, it's gorgeous, but then again so is she."

"Oh! I know who you're talking about!' I try to act like I just figure it out.

"Yeah? Good! What do you think she would say if she knew I might be falling for her?" He asks with my favorite smile once again.

"Hmm. I think she's say IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! And then she would laugh a little bit and then say…. That she thinks she is falling for you too, and that she's happy you're not with Maui anymore. Oh and she'd tell you to kiss her." I smile my shy smile, I feel all jittery and nervous…

"Oh really? Would it be a demand?" I smile remembering a favorite line from Lele.

"Only if you want it to be Mr. Chapman." I smile even bigger now. He chuckles and leans in to kiss me, and… It feels the exact same way, but more intense and heated.

Leland's POV

I can't believe I just told Ridley I might be falling for her… I really can't believe that she feels the same way! Honestly, it's quite a shock.. I finally kiss her, and it feels just like it did the first time I kissed her. Earth shaking, life changing, only this time more heated and intense..

Ridley's POV

"I think we should leave now." I pant as we pull away from our sweet, sweet kiss.

"Yeah, let's go tell the others. " Leland says and takes my hand again. As we walk into the club to find everyone, I feel like we are being watched… But I decide to not let it put a damper on my mood. I'm too happy and turned on to let it get ruined! We finally arrive at the table. Leland leans over the table and yells to everyone we are leaving. They all smile at me and wave, I wave back and blow a kiss before Leland can drag me away.

"Your house or mine?" He asks me once we are both situated in our seats.

"Mmmm mine!" I look at him and smile. He grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles before throwing his Hummer into drive. He continues to hold my hand while he drives, running his thumb over my knuckles and bobbing his head to the music. When we arrive at my house, he comes around and opens my door and helps me just like when we were leaving the club. He still has ahold of my hand as I lead him up to my front door, I fumble in my purse for a minute before I find my keys and unlock the door.

"Hm this is cute." Lele says as he glances around.

"Yeah thanks. I still have a ton to do though." I say as I take my shoes off and set my purse and keys on the little table in my foyer.

"I can help you if you want, maybe tomorrow or something." He offers.

I stand and say "I might just take you up on that Mr. Chapman, but there is actually something you could help me with right now, but the problem is in my bedroom." I smile my sexy flirtatious smile.

"Well lead the way Ms. Stanger, I'm sure I can help in some way." He mummers with a smile to match mine.

'Right this way then." I take his hand and rest my forearm at the bottom of my spine, where my dress starts again. Once we arrive in my room I lead Lele in a little ways, let go of his hand and turn to close the door.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asks me seductively.

"Well… Actually, there really isn't a problem, I just had to know what you would look like shirtless in my room." I smile sweetly up at him.

"So you tricked my Ms. Stanger. Well what am I going to do about that?" This time he smiles seductively at me.

"Well you could start by taking your shirt off." I offer.

"Why don't you do it, since you want to see me without it so bad." He smirks. So I walk over to him from my spot by the door. He had wondered to the middle of my room by the time I turned around. As soon as I am close enough to take his shirt of he puts his hands on my hips, pulls me closer and kisses me. While we are kissing I reach down and start to tug his shirt up his abdomen and eventually breaking our kiss, over his head, I drop it on the floor, and step back so I can look at him.  
"Oh yes Mr. Chapman , that's quite the view. " I grin as I look over his chiseled torso. Mhhm yummy!

"Yeah well we fixed one problem but created another one." He tries to look sad.

"Oh did we? Tell me Mr. Chapman, what is the new problem?" I draw my gaze from his body to his face.

"You have a good view, but I am awfully tired of standing…" He trails off.

"Oh well, would you like to lie down?" I ask him seductively.

"Only if you will come with me." He looks at me, his gaze darkening with desire. He again starts kissing me and walks me backwards till my bed is directly behind me. We stop kissing and he gazes at me in a loving way as he caresses my face and then trails his hand down my neck then down my left arm and then his deft fingers find the zipper of my dress. He quickly unzips it and then trails his hand back up my side and arm to my neck where my dress is tied. He tugs gently untying my bow and allowing my dress to fall to our feet, leaving me only in my panties. We start kissing as I slowly lower myself on my bed. I break the kiss once I'm sitting on it, I start to back myself up it never breaking eye contact with Leland and making sure he follows me. Once I know I'm up high enough on my bed, I lie my head down, waiting for Leland to catch up. He does and we kiss some more. As we do I slide my hands down his oh so yummy abs to the waist band of his pants. I slowly work my fingers into them at his hips. I pull my fingers around until they are touching his button. I pull them out and slowly undo his button first, and then with the same speed undo his zipper. I slide my hands back up his hands, only to bring them back down to his pants, I began to push on them so he knows it's time for them to go off.

"Impatient are we Ms. Stanger?" he breaks our kiss. All I can do is giggle, which makes him smile as he takes his pants and boxers off. He doesn't give me any time to look, because he is once again on top of me, he trails kisses up my tummy, and between my breasts, till he reaches the base of my neck, then he reaches up and tilts my head to one side, creating better access to my neck. He continues to kiss my neck while his hands explore my body. One hand is supporting his weight on the bed while the other one finds my right breast. He cups it and kneads it gently. His thumb and fore finger then my find my nipple. He rolls and tugs at it until I moan. He stops kissing my neck and begins kiss me again, while his hand slides back down to my hip where it rests for a moment. He moves his hand down to the waist band of my panties and begins the slow torture I used on him moments ago. Once I am completely naked he gazes at me.

"You really are very beautiful Ridley." He stops his admiration of my body and looks at me.  
"Thank you Leland. No one's ever really told me that before…" My face gets a little red.

"Well I don't know why not, it's beyond true." He looks at me with what I think might be love in his eyes. He leans down and kisses me again.

After a few more minutes of wandering hands and mouths he says "Are you sure you're okay with this? We don't have to yet if you feel like we are moving too fast. I don't mind as long as you are happy." He is so caring it melts my heart.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want you to know how I feel about you and I couldn't think of any other way. I really care about you Leland; I know I am falling in love with you. " I say looking up at him.

"I'm falling in love with you too Ridley and I just want you to be happy. I want to give you the world, be your everything. I feel this need to protect you and care for you. I can't help myself." Ahh screw the falling shit! I'm so in love with him, gosh there are butterflies in my tummy. "You give me butterflies, I've never felt this way about another girl, I just hope you know that." He caresses my face and I his. Then I pull him down so I can kiss him. He then reaches down and positions himself and slowly sinks into me. Just a little bit at first, but I moan and wiggle a little underneath him letting him know its okay. He slowly sinks all of him in me, and lets me get used to it. It hurt a little bit which tells me he is bigger than my ex-boyfriend, this leads me to believe he is around 9 9.5 inches. As I finally relax he slowly starts to move, oh god, the feeling is amazing. I have to break the kiss and let out a moan. It doesn't take long for us to find our rhythm. Leland knows exactly what to do, but he is so gently and loving with me, I can hardly take it. I have both of my arms above my head, he takes one hand off my hip and slides it up my side, and my arm until his fingers are in the palm of my hand, he press his fingers down a little bit as he slides them up higher opening up my hand as he goes allowing him to thread his fingers through mine. Slowly I am climbing, higher… higher. Until finally I can't take it anymore.

"Come on baby girl, let go." Leland encourages me, it's at his words that I find my undoing and detonate around him. I cry out his name. With one last push Leland finds his undoing and intensifies mine. He says my name and I arch my back of the bed into his chest. The pleasure is unbelievable, almost unbearably good. It's a wave echoing again and again through my whole body. Leland stills and then collapses on top of me. We are both breathing hard and sweaty.


	5. Promise Me

Hey everyone! Thanks for the review bratzgirl! I hope everything is still to everyone's liking! Keep reviewing please! Xoxoxo

Ridley's POV

Leland rolls off of me and lays beside me, I rearrange myself so I am cuddling with him, my head on his chest, and he has ahold of the leg that is draped across him. He is playing with my hair, and all I can think about is how deeply in love with him I am. The worse part being I just realized it. Leland is the first to speak.

"God I haven't made love like that sense ever. It was special for me for that reason, I have never made love, only ever had sex. It seems as though you have become another first for me, Ms. Stanger." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Another? You mean there are other firsts between us?" I inquire.

"Yes there are. Like the first time we kissed, the way it felt and still feels. I being in love, holy hell is that a first and I don't care for once, that I am in fact in love. That is yet another first. Telling you the way I feel about you is another one, what you have to understand Rae Rae is that I was a player for most of my life, a new girl every other week kinda thing. I have never, ever felt like this before, to be perfectly honest I guarded myself against this, I didn't want it until I meet you. I thought love was stupid, only the ignorant fell in love. I watched what happened with my dad and his many wives before he met Beth. I thought that's how things were. Every time the girl I was seeing at the time became too attached and started to tell me she was in love I would leave her for a new one. I just didn't want to be in love, because I thought I knew what would happen, after seeing all my father's failing relationships. I thought I wasn't capable loving or being loved. But then you came along and changed everything. Now you are all I think of, I hate being away from you now that you're back, I can't think straight when we kiss, when we aren't kissing all I can think of is the feel of your lips against mine. I feel like I need to protect you with my life, and if I have to I will. I feel like you are the only one who knows me better than I know myself. You are the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep at night and the first thing I think of when I wake up. I love you Ridley, and love knowing that you now know. "He sounds so complex and sincere and I can't help the tears that well up in my eyes. They fade as I adjust so that I can look him in the eye. When I look at him, the pale silver moon light shines down on him from the window behind my bed highlighting his features and making him even more beautiful.

"Leland, I love you too." I say as the tears well up again. I can't help the huge smile that spreads across my face as I say it. It feels good, it feels right to say it to Leland. He lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"What?" I ask.

"I thought for a minute there you were going to say something completely opposite of what you said. I was worried you didn't feel the same way. But it sounds so nice to hear you say that." He smiles at me with my favorite smile.

"You know I absolutely love that smile! It's my favorite. I will do whatever it takes to keep it on your face." I say as I continue smiling at him.

"Well, I'm glad because that is my favorite smile. But you know what my favorite besides your smile is?" "No."

"It's when you laugh, you crinkle your nose, and it drives me crazy. But I also love the sound of your giggle, I will do whatever it takes to hear that sound for the rest of my life." He leans towards me and kisses me so passionately. That night we made love countless times. He told me he loved me as we climaxed together and I couldn't help the single happy tear that fell down my cheek.

_**The Next Morning **_

I wake up bathed in sunlight streaming through the window. I roll over to say good morning to Lele only to find him not there. Instead I find a note.

"_Good morning beautiful, come to the kitchen when you're ready. I played chef. _

_Xoxo Love, Le." _

I smile to myself as I stretch and get up to find my clothes. I can't find anything, actually I'm just too lazy to really look, so I grab my panties that I did find, and Leland's tee shirt, I throw them on, put my hair in a messy bun and call it good. I walk into my living room and see Leland standing at the stove with his back to me. He is humming a song that sounds familiar but I can't place it. He is flipping pancakes, I smile at his back as I slide into the bar stool at the breakfast counter.

"Good morning baby!" I say brightly.

"Well good morning sleepyhead! I was beginning to wonder if I was gonna have to come wake you up!" He turns and smiles at me. He walks toward me with a plate; he sets it in front of me. "I hope you're hungry!" He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"I'm starved actually!" I lung for the bacon and pancakes, Lele laughs and I grin up at him with a mouth full of food.

"You're cute." Is all he says as he turns around grabs his plate and comes to sit beside me. We eat and talk for a while then he mentions a bounty that he has to go on today.

"I have to call my dad but I'm sure I will have to leave soon. I will come back as soon as we are done, and then we can get started on whatever you need to get done here, kay baby?" He tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah that's fine as long as you promise to come back to me in one piece and not covered in mace!" I say half joking.

"Why not? That's the fun part of it!" He laughs.

"Fine, do whatever just please be careful!" I give in all too easily.

"I will, I promise, and besides I am good at my job if you watch the show." He smirks.

"Yeah I can think of another job you're good at too." I smirk right back.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Stanger?" he raises his eyebrow and cocks his head to one side.

"That I am Mr. Chapman." I wink.

"It's working." He says before he kisses me. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom, where we make love once more.

"Alright baby, I love you, be safe and tell your family hi for me!" I stand in the door way half in half out.

"I will, I love you too. I'll call you once we get him." He gives me one last kiss, and then turns and walks to his Hummer. He climbs in, throws it into gear and backs out of the driveway. He stops and puts it in drive, and looks up at me; I smile and wave then blow him a kiss. He smiles, waves back, and then pretends to catch the kiss I blew to him. I giggle and shake my head, wave one final time and close the door and make sure I lock it.

_**Later That Night **_

I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and waiting for Lele to come back. He texted me right before I fell asleep and said he such only be a couple more hours as they had just gotten a hot lead. I awake to a noise by my front door and realize someone has just come in. I rub my eyes trying to wake up a bit. I sit up and check my phone. Huh that's funny no text from Leland but that must be him.

"Lele is that you? Why didn't you text me?" I ask, there is no reply, and it's in that moment that I remember I locked my door and Leland doesn't have a key. I lung for my phone, put I get hit by someone's angry fist and it knocks me out cold. I awake a few minutes later and find that I am laying on the living room floor. I have a terrible headache, and then I remember there is someone in my house. I listen closely and hear footsteps by the kitchen; I roll over onto my back.

"Oh finally decided to wake up? It's about Goddamn time bitch!" I instantly recognize my ex-boyfriend.

"Landon, why are you doing this?" I ask as tears well up in my eyes. I just wish Leland would come home already.

"Because you deserve it! You left me, just so you could come back here and be with Lover Boy!" he shouts at me.

"What are you talking about Landon!? I broke up with you three months before I came here, and that was because you were on ice and drinking way to much! You were abusing me Landon, of course I left you!" I had silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Yeah, well you know what Bitch, I loved you! I was just trying to train you to be the way I wanted you to be! Don't you get you little slut?! I was trying to make you into my wife!" He shouts at me.

"But that's the thing Landon! You can't train someone to be who they aren't! I didn't want to be your wife! I wanted to be free of you! God Landon!" I shout back.

"Don't you mouth off to me you Whore!" He rages as he steps toward me and strikes my face. I collapse back on to the floor. He comes up beside me and drives his foot hard into my ribcage. I think I heard a cracking noise. It takes a second for the pain to register. I let you a scream only to have another kick to the stomach.

"Shut up stupid Bitch or I will kill you!" Landon shouts as he covers my mouth with his hand.

"Landon, please. Please don't. You don't have to do this." I sob and suck in a breath only have pain from my ribs.

"But see that's where you're wrong! I do have to do this. You need to feel the pain I felt when you left me. I think that you deserve it despite what Lover Boy says." He states.

"You've been watching me!" The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. "That night at the club, I felt like I was being watched, it was you, you were watching me. How long Landon? How long have you been watching me?" I still have tears flowing but I don't pay any attention to them or the pain I feel in my body.

"Long enough to watch you have sex with the long haired freak!" with that he grabs ahold of my head and slams it hard against the floor leaving me in a daze. I roll over on to my stomach and feel blood running down my face. I feel dizzy and disoriented. I then feel Landon's hands up my shirt, I slowly realize that he is removing my panties, but my reactions are weak and completely pointless. Every time I move I feel pain somewhere in my body. I'm barely aware that he is talking, I can't focus on what he is saying, only what he is doing with his body. I feel his hands again on my shirt tugging it up, exposing my bare bottom. He straddles me and forces my legs apart; I vaguely hear the sound of a zipper. I realize then that he is going to rape me and there is nothing I can do. I put up what fight I can, only to be overpowered within seconds. He puts one hand on the side of my face holding me down and uses his over hand to put himself in to me. I have never had anal, and the pain I feel when he enters me is unbearable, I let out a scream and he uses his hand on my head to grab my hair and again slam my head on the ground. He releases his hold on my hair, and I feel a sudden, sharp, burning, pain in my ribcage. Then another one down by my hip. I let out a gasp, but at that moment all the pain I feel is too much and I blackout but not before I see the knife full of blood set down in front of my face. I awake a moment later, he is still raping me and I am still in pain. I just want it to be over.

Leland's POV

"Ridley isn't answering my calls, something is wrong." I say to a worry-faced Beth.

"Okay hold on let's get everyone together and we will go." She said hastily as she left the room to tell everyone to mount up and head out. I'm worried sick about Riddles, it isn't like her to not answer her phone..

"Alright son, come on, let's go." My dad yells from the back door of Da Kine.

A couple of minutes later we pull up outside of Ridley's house.

"Whose car is that?" Beth sounds really worried now.

"I don't know, let's go look." I say as I open the door to the SUV. I slowly and quietly shut the door as does everyone else. "Alright guys stay close behind me, stay quiet, let's go see what's going on." I whisper to the whole group of us. I make sure the safety of my pepper ball gun is off, and head to the front door of the house, upon arrival it is plain to see that the door was kicked in, it hangs loosely on its hinges swing gently with the midnight breeze. I push it to the side, but stop as I hear a disheveled grunt. I slowly and soundlessly enter the house; I see a man's head over the back of the couch. He says something inaudible, and then he stands and zips his pants. I realize then that he just finished raping Ridley.

"Freeze Mother Fucker!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Oh well if it isn't the mighty Lover Boy here to save the day! It sure took you long enough! But that's okay I had fun with Ridley!" He smirks.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" I shout. I slowly move forward with my family close behind, there are about five lasers on this guy's chest from our guns. I get close enough to lean over the couch and look down at the floor.

"Ridley!" I yell her name; I drop my gun and run to her. Her lifeless body is still warm, I check her pulse its light but it's there. I hear lots of yelling and name calling but I don't care. I pull Rae Rae on to my lap and hold her as I begin to cry.

"Ridley baby can you hear me?" I ask, in return I get a small moan from her.

"Baby it's okay I'm here now, everything will be okay. I got you. No one can hurt you now." Tears are falling fast down my face.

"L…..Land…Landon." her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes baby, the family's got him, he is outside, and you're safe now." The tears stream even harder now.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"No don't be sorry baby, this isn't your fault! Listen baby I need you to stay with me okay? Keep talking as much as you can. I can't lose you baby, don't let go okay?"

"I'll try." She says her voice barely audible. "Leland, I'm in so much pain…"

"I know sweetheart, the ambulance will be here soon, they will help you as soon as they get here."

"Promise me one thing." She tries her best to look at me without much success.

"Yes baby anything." I reply immediately.

"Please don't leave me." She mummers.

"I won't I promise." I say as more tears find their way down my face.

"Leland the ambulance is here!" Beth says from somewhere beside me.

"Okay, Ridley baby I'm going to pick you up, the ambulance is outside." This time I only get a little moan from her. She groans in pain as I pick her up.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." I carry her to the ambulance and lay her on the stretcher. I take ahold of her hand as they put her in the back of the truck, my dad grabs my shoulders.

"We will meet you up there okay? We are going to follow right behind you. I'll be praying son." I can hear the tears in my dad's voice, i nod and climb in the truck by the love of my life.

I walk out of Ridley's room now that she is asleep and walk to the waiting room to tell the awaiting family members about Ridley's condition.

"So what's the news? Is she going to be okay?" My dad asks as soon as I'm in the room.

"Yeah she'll be okay, but she will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up. She has three broken ribs, one punctured her lung. She has a hairline fracture to her skull. She has a concussion, and got fifteen stitches in her head. She has two stab wounds, one in between two of her ribs on the right side, and one down on the side of her left hip, but it's more towards the front. Whoever this Landon guy is, he knew what he was doing, the stab wounds were place so they would cause maximum pain but would not kill her. They weren't deep enough to cause and trauma but deep enough to cause a lot of pain. They only needed five stitches each. She is doing a lot better now, her vitals are all stable and they said she should wake up soon, and I want to be there when she does, so I'm going to head back." I sigh, I'm exhausted both mental and physically.

"Alright son, just have someone come get us when she wakes." Beth says sounding relieved.

"I will." I say.

"I'm just glad she is going to be okay." Lyssa says through her tears.

"Yeah she is a fighter that's for sure." Duane Lee says wiping at his tears. This is the last part of their conversation I hear as I walk away. I smile, yeah she is a fighter. My fighter.


	6. Dance For You

Sorry it took so long guys! I had food poisoning and work! I promise to make it up to you! Keep reviewing please; it really helps me want to finish the story! I feel like people don't like it, and since this is my first story, I'm a little insecure about it. Thank you! Xoxoxo

Leland's POV

I walk into Baby Rae Rae's room, she still hasn't woken up. I'm so worried about her. I love her so much, I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up. Just thinking about life without Ridley brings tears to my eyes; I don't fight them as they surface and slip down my face. I walk over to her bed side pull a chair up, grab her hand and put my head on the edge of her bed and let the tears fall. I so exhausted, I don't care at this point.

Ridley's POV

I am fighting to wake up, I have been fading in and out, catching glimpses of conversations between everyone, but no matter how I tried I just couldn't open my eyes. I think this time I will be able to pull myself out of the darkness. I am vaguely aware of someone crying near me. I also feel someone's hand holding mine. I finally get my eyelids to work, as they flutter open, adjusting to the light around me. I think I am in a hospital… I look down to see who is weeping and holding my hand, it's Leland! Oh Leland, I have missed him, I heard him talking to someone earlier and he was crying then too! Oh, this poor man, what have I done? I squeeze his hand, causing him to look up at me.

"Oh my God! Ridley! You're awake! Oh thank God, I was so scared you weren't going to come back to me!" Leland smiles now crying tears of joy.

"Am I in the hospital?" I ask still a little dazed. He has moved up by my face, he is leaning over me softly caressing my face. It feels nice, I feel like he hasn't touched me in years.

"Yes you are sweetheart, that's good you know where you are. Do you remember what happened?" His voice was soft and full of love.

"I remember I fell asleep on the couch waiting for you to come home, I woke up thinking you were back but Landon had gotten in the house somehow. I reached for my phone, but I think he hit before I could get ahold of it. I woke up on the floor in the living room, and we started fighting, he kicked me and it hurt my ribs really bad, then he beat me up some more, I remember hearing his zipper being pulled down, and then pain, just a lot of pain, and then nothing. Although I think that you had me in your arms and you were talking to me, and I talked back before I blacked out again, but I'm not sure that part is hazy like a dream. " I trailed off seeing the pain flash in Lele's eyes.

"Yes, you did talk to me baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner, I could have protected you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I'm so sorry." He trailed off as fresh tears rolled down his face.

"No, Lele! Please don't cry, it wasn't your fault! It's not your job to protect me all the time! Please Lele, listen to me, you could not have known this was going to happen, hell I didn't even see it coming! You can only do some much to protect me from pain, but I eventually have to feel it! But it's okay, I'm alive and I will be okay, thanks to you! If you hadn't been there to hold me and talk to me, I don't think I would have lived. It will be okay Lele, we will be okay, and everything will be fine!" I held his face in my hands forcing him to look at me while I talked to him, as tears fell down my cheeks.

"But if I had been there sooner you wouldn't have been hurt so bad." He muttered.

"Leland, please baby! You have to understand that you did everything in your power to protect me and because of that I am here talking to you! There isn't any more you could have done for me. Yes, it's true maybe if you had been just a couple of minutes earlier some of these injuries wouldn't exist. But that is not what matters, what matters is that you came and you saved me! I love you Leland Blaine Chapman, that's what matters!" I still had ahold of his face, I wiped at his tears as I spoke.

"I love you too baby." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I am going to go let the nurses know you are wake. Do you need anything?" He said whispered.

"I have to pee really, really bad! And I am kind of thirsty!" I say. He smiles and chuckles when I say I have to pee.

"That's my girl." He smiles as he smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. He is only gone for a few minutes, longer than he should have been to let the nurses know I was awake… He walks back in with a cup of ice water, a smiling nurse, and a worried looking Chapman family.

"Hi Sweetheart, I'm your nurse Austyn. How are you feeling?" the nurse says sweetly as she checks my vitals.

"Um, I feel okay, I've been better. I actually really have to use the bathroom!" I smile at her and wiggle a little bit; the urge to pee is so bad. She giggles softly.

"Alright, Hun we will get you up and to the bathroom in just one minute. But pain wise how do you feel?" I look from Austyn's sweet face to the many Chapman faces, and I have to smile.

"Um pain wise," I turn my gaze back to Austyn. "I have a terrible headache, and it is quite painful to breath." I say being completely honest.

"Well has anyone told you about your injuries?" She asks.

"No but can we do that in a minute, I really have to pee!" I sound like a little kid when they have to go bad. Austyn smiles sweetly at me. I noticed some of the Chapman's trying to stifle laughs. I make sure to give each of them the stink eye as best I can. Once I was situated back in the hospital bed, and I was comfy with Leland close by, Austyn started to tell me about the injuries I suffer from.

"Well Ridley, you are very lucky girl! Your injuries kept you in ICU for some time, you lost about half of your blood, so however came to rescue you had perfect timing, 'cause they saved your life baby girl!" She turned to grin at me.

"See I told you Le, you did save my life!" I looked from my sweet nurse to my sweet man, and gave him his favorite smile; in return he gave me mine.

"Anyways, you have many injuries. But the worst ones are three broken ribs, a hairline fracture to you skull, and two stab wounds. One on the right side of your ribcage, the other one by the front of your left hip. You also have a concussion and fifteen stiches in your head, and five in each stab wound. You almost had a puncture lung, but you were a lucky one, and thankful did not have that issue. You have several bruises and cuts everywhere on your body. Just so you aren't surprised when you look at yourself in the mirror." Austyn looks at me and the rest of the people in my room as she speaks.

So that explains the terrible headache and the pain when I breathe! I guess I got beat up pretty bad!" I say, kind of surprised that Landon was able to hurt me so bad.

"Yes you were. Would you like anything to help with the pain?" She focuses her gaze on me once more.

"Yes please, and can I please have some food? I am starving!" I smile at her sweetly hoping she will let me eat something!

_**Two Months Later. **_

Rae Rae's POV

It has been two months since my accident; Leland has not touched me in a sexual manner except for before the actual accident happened. He said he doesn't want to hurt me so I just let it be. But I went to the doctor today, and everything is completely healed, and I feel great soooo, I have something special planned for Leland and I tonight. I begged Beth to give him tonight and tomorrow off, and thankful she gave in! I also convinced her and Baby Lyssa to take this special dance class with me. It was an exotic dance class, but without the pole and totally skimpy outfits. We were taught the choreography from one of Beyoncé's newest music videos. The song is called Dance for You, and I love it and the dance. After we learned the dance the girls, now knowing what I had in mind for Leland's day off, took me shopping for something sexy to wear when I showed Leland the dance.

"Here try this one! HE will love it!" Baby Lyssa said holding up a black lace corseted lingerie set.

"Okay hand it over." I groan, I have tried on so many different things; I just want to find one and leave! I looked at what Lyssa gave me closer, the top was black with a push up bra and a sparkly, see through lace bodice, it was corseted in the back and laced with a silver ribbon meant to be tied in a cute bow right above my butt, the bottoms were the same, sparkly lace but not see through. They were the boy cut type with two little silver bows at the top by my hips, although they were low rise.

"Alright I need someone to tie me in the back and then you can see it!" I yelled through the closed dressing room door to Beth and Lyssa.

"Okay open up and let us in!" Beth sounded super excited, she liked this one too.

"Alright you're tied now turn around!" Lyssa was just as excited as Beth.

"Oh that's the one! You look so hot right now! It's gorgeous on you!" Beth said clapping her hands together.

"I agree this on is definitely a keeper!" Lyssa was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Turn around and see for yourself!" She said. I did as I was told. They were right it does look good on me; I just hope Leland will like it!

"Do you really think he will like it!?" I turn and look at the girls with a worried face.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? HE WILL LOVE IT!" Beth sounded completely sure of herself so I brought it and a pair of thigh high black nylons with black lace tops and the little suspender type things to hold them up. I made sure to ask Beth to keep Leland at the office as long as she could so I could race home and get everything ready for tonight! She said she would, so I headed off to Leland's house, we were in Kona since they had been working on catching some of Leland's guys. I ended up keeping the top part on so I wouldn't have to try to lace up the corset by myself. So when I arrived at Lele's house, I ran to the en suite bathroom in our room, and put the rest of my outfit on, and picked a pair of black, sky high, plat formed, Christian Louboutin pumps. I put my hair in rollers to create the sexy curls, and while I waited for my hair to be done I applied my makeup, making sure to take my time and make it as perfect as possible. I did a smoky eye with black eyeliner and mascara, which made my eyes bright and catty looking, I did my usual bronzer and blush, and to finish of my look I did a dramatic red lip. I decided to set everything up before pulling my hair out of the curlers. I put my iPod on its dock by the bed and made sure it was ready to play the song. I moved one of the armchairs Leland has in his room, to the center of the room, directly across from the bed, so he could have a perfect view. I light a couple of scented candles to make the room smell better, then I went and removed the rollers from my hair, gave it a good spray of hair spray, and then put on Black Amethyst body spray from Bath and Body Works. I texted Beth and let her know it was okay for her to send Leland home now. She responded and said he was on his way now. I didn't know what to do so I just paced and went through the dance in my head. Then I remembered to switch my iPod to the playlist I had made and set it to Dance for You and then made sure it was on shuffle for after I was done dancing. I started getting incredibly nervous when I heard Leland's hummer pull up and his door slam shut. I made a last minute decision to run and hide in Dakota's room down the hall since the hallway was carpeted he wouldn't hear me approach. I purposely left the light on in our room so he would go look for me there first. He came in the house.

"Hey babe! I'm home! Sorry I'm late Beth had me doing a whole bunch of crazy stuff before she would let me leave. Where are you at?" He said as he walked towards our room. He walked in and I could hear his shoes on the wood floor and then the tile floor of the bathroom, I ran back to our door and stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"I'm right here baby." I say as he slowly turns at the sound of my voice.

"Wher…um…..uh…..oh my God." Was all he could manage for the time being. I knew he liked what I had on though; a slow smile crept on to his face after he finished his semi sentence.

"I have another surprise for you." I say seductively as I strut towards him.

"Isn't this surprise enough? You look gorgeous!" He said as he looked me up and down, while I approached him.

"No it's not enough! The next one is even better!" I smile at him as I grab his hand and lead him to the edge of the bed across from the armchair. I turn around and pull him to me; I kiss him sweetly and push him down on the bed.

"Stay right here for me baby." I say as I walk to the side of the bed and push play on my iPod dock. The beginning of Dance for You fills the room around us as I walk back to my spot in the center of the room, and Beyoncé starts to sing, and I start to dance. I looked up at Leland a few seconds into the dance and his he couldn't take his eyes off my, his mouth hung open in awe.


	7. It's My Turn to Play Chef

Sorry guys! I know it's been like forever since I updated last! I must warn you though I will try to update this week as much as possible, because next week I will be away from my computer on a mini vacation with my mama and best friend! So please try not to hate me to much! Keep reviewing! Xoxoxo

Leland's POV

I came home from work after Beth finally let me leave. I pull up outside of my house after what seems like forever, I have something in mind for my girl and I tonight. I haven't gotten any since before her accident. I am beyond anxious for it that's for damn sure!

"Hey babe! I'm home! Sorry I'm late Beth had me doing a whole bunch of crazy stuff before she would let me leave. Where are you at?" I say as I walk towards our room assuming she's in there because the light is on. I walk in our room but Ridley is nowhere to be seen although she has rearranged a little bit. I look in our en suite and she isn't in there either.

"I'm right here baby." I hear her from the doorway; I slowly turn around to face her.

"Wher…um…..uh….oh my God." Was all I could manage. Damn she looked sexy! She had on a hot little lingerie set, and it fit her very well, hugged her curves in all the right places. Thigh high nylons with lace tops, her favorite Louboutin pumps, her makeup was gorgeous, and her hair fell around her in sexy curls.

"I have another surprise for you." She pulls me back to reality using her sensual seductive voice.

"Isn't this surprise enough? You look gorgeous!" she really did look gorgeous; I looked her up and down as she walked towards me.

"No it's not enough! The next one is even better!" She smiled and was excited about this surprise, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed where she turned around and kissed me sweetly before pushing me down on the bed.

"Stay right here for me baby." She said as she walks to the side of the bed and hits play on her iPod. She walks back to the chair in the middle of the room and as Beyoncé starts to sing Ridley starts to dance. I couldn't take my eyes off her! God she is so amazing, and she's mine. That's so crazy to me. After the song is over she struts over to me, I stand up and pull her into my arms.

"That was amazing, I loved it." I say each word in between little kisses on her beautiful full lips.

"Good, I'm glad, but I would love it if you were naked!" She says and giggles.

"Oh really Ms. Stanger? A bit forward eh?" I ask as I look down at her and can't help but smile at the look of pure desire in her eyes.

"YES! It's been way too long and you know it!" She says and every word is beyond true. I lean down and kiss her. She starts to tug my shirt up and over my head. We continue kissing as her fingers deftly undo my belt and my button and zipper. She pushes them down leaving me standing in my boxers, and her still in her outfit. I break the kiss and turn her around but keep her close to me. I move her hair to one side and kiss her neck and shoulder, as I untie the bow of the corset on her top. She shrugs her shoulders letting the top fall to the floor. I continue by attack on her neck and shoulder and let my hands wander down to the bottom of her panties, where the suspenders are holding her thigh highs up. I unclip one and then the other letting her nylons fall a little bit down her legs. All of a sudden she turns around and kisses me passionately and again pushes me on to the bed. She steps out of her pumps and then puts her foot on the edge of the bed. She brings her hands up to the top of her nylon and she pushes them down her leg, being all sexy and sensual about it, and finally taking it off. She does the same with the other leg, so she is just standing in front of me in nothing but her panties. She pulls them off to never breaking eye contact with me. We start kissing again and things escalate pretty quickly, not that I mind that. I flip her so that I am on top and shift my weight so I can reach down and position myself. It takes a matter of seconds to find our rhythm and she is moaning in pleasure. Oh God I forgot how good this is with Ridley. I am getting close and I know she is too.

"Open your eyes baby, I wanna see you." I grunt at her. She complies, and I can feel my orgasm going ever closer.

"Come on baby girl let go." I tell her and she does, with one final hard pump in her and I follow right behind her. I go still and then collapse on top of her.

"My God Leland, whatever that was let's do it more often!" I can hear the smile and enjoyment in her voice.

"That was me showing you how much I love you and need you in my life." I say as I sit up so I can look my beautiful girl in her eyes.

"I love you too babe." She smiles sweetly. I lost count of how many times we made love last night but I know that it was great.

_**The Next Morning. **_

Ridley's POV

I woke up this morning before Lele, so I decide to make him breakfast.

Leland's POV

I woke up this morning and reached over to pull my baby girl closer to me only to find I was alone. I open my eyes and find a note and a yellow hibiscus.

_Good Morning Babe, I decided it's my turn to play chef, come find me in your kitchen when you're ready. XOXO_

_~Riddles _

I smirk as I read her note and realize it's similar to what I wrote on the note I left her the morning after we made love for the first time. I hop out of my bed and find some pajama pants and put them on and go to find Riddles. I can hear music the closer I get to the kitchen. I round the corner and see Ridley is dancing around my kitchen making breakfast and singing along. I walk over and sit at the bar and watch her, she finally turns around and sees me, she smiles even bigger and continues dancing and singing. When breakfast is done she turns the music down but not off and grabs our plates and comes to sit by me at the bar.

"Wow baby, this looks really good, almost as good as you looked last night." I say with a smirk and a wink at her.

"Oh stop it!" She smiles and pushes my arm lightly. "Eat your breakfast boy!"

"Yes mom. " I say and smirk even bigger.

"Excuse me! Was I really acting like your mother last night?!" She feigns a hurt look.

"Hell I hope not!" We both bust out laughing.

"Oh hey I like whatever it was that you were playing. Who was it?" I ask her, truly interested.

"Oh that's Anuhea, Hawaii's new rising star, and one of my old friends!" She says with a huge smile.

"Hm, she has a beautiful voice. So I have something planned for us today, since I have the day off." I smile and can't help but feel a little shy.

"Oh okay sounds good what are we doing?" She asks.

"Well we are going to start off by doing what we did most of last night and then we will take a little nap and then we will go out." I say as I stand and grab her hand and tug her over to the living room and push her down on the couch.

Ridley's POV

After Leland and I's little love session after breakfast we both fell asleep in each other's arms on the living room floor. I wake up, stretch and I'm thankfully he isn't around to hear my baby dinosaur noises. I stand up and look around for any sign of Lele.

"Lele, where are you babe?" I yell out and wait a couple of minutes. I don't get a reply so I go to look for him in our room, maybe he went to sleep in bed… I walk in the room and lying on the bed is a dress, shoes, accessories and a note. I am confused, as I walk up to it.

_Hey Sweet Girl. Put this on and be ready and waiting outside at 5 o'clock sharp. I will see you soon! XOXO _

_Love, Le _

I read the note and started to get really excited. I look at the clock and realize I only have a half hour to get ready! I hurry up and put the cute white dress and strappy sandals, then go look in the mirror, I decide my hair still looks pretty good, so I focus on my makeup. I remove it all, or what's left of it at least, and then reapply some bronzer, blush, mascara and a nude lip gloss. I spray on some Forever Sunshine and out the door I go. I get out there and I am greeted by a limo and the driver waiting to help me in to the car. I walk up to him and he says,

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, I am here to take you to your date." I smile at him and nod my answer, and climb in the car. I was hoping Leland was inside waiting for me but no such luck although there was another note.

_Hey Baby. You will be in the limo for about twenty minutes, so make yourself comfortable and drink some wine that's in the mini fridge. I will see you soon! XOXO _

_Love, Le_

I smile and reach towards the fridge and pull out a bottle of my favorite wine! I have no idea what this man of mine has up his sleeves but I honestly can't wait! Finally we make a stop, and I wait for my door to be opened, when it is I look around and I have no idea where I am. But it has a little path that leads to somewhere; the driver takes my empty glass closes the door and turns to look at me.

"I have been instructed to tell you to follow the path right there and that you will know you are close to your surprise when you hear a waterfall." He says with a smile.

"Thank you Sir." I smile back and head down the mysterious little path that leads into a jungley part of the forest. I walk for maybe five minutes when I can hear what sounds like a waterfall in the distance. I start to walk fast as I am barley able to contain my excitement. I come for around a curve in the path to that leads into a clearing, there is my beautiful man with his back to me, a absolutely gorgeous waterfall and a table set up for two. I smile and walk up to Leland, he hears me approach over the noise of the waterfall and turns and opens his arms to me with a huge smile on his face. I half skip and half run into his arms, I can't believe this! It's so romantic; it's like every girls' dream date. I notice the camera crew standing a little ways off in the distance. There was a camera in the limo too. But I don't care!

"What is all this?" I lean back and look up at Leland.

"It's just a little something I planned for us, so we could have a talk and eat some food." He smiles although I see the nervousness flash in his eyes. He leads me over to the table and he helps me in my chair before taking his own sit. He pours each of us a glass of my favorite wine, and then he smiles at me from across the table.

"What do you have planned Mr. Chapman?" I ask with a wondrous smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asks with a smile purposefully and effective changing the subject.

"Starving actually!" I say as he lifts a cover off a platter that has my favorite Italian meal on it. Manicotti from the little diner across from Lele's office. We eat and talk, I am only vaguely aware of the camera crew recording us.

"Let's go for a walk sweetheart." Le says as he stands up and reaches his hand out so I will take it.

"Okay." I try, but can't hide the nervousness in my voice. He must have noticed it because he looks at me with a reassuring smile that calms my nerves a little bit. We walk for a bit just being us, when we stop and he covers my eyes and tells me to keep walking.

"Okay baby big step right in front of you, yup that's good. We are almost there, I promise. Okay now step up baby, be careful it's really uneven up here." He guides me to where ever our final destination is. I can hear waves crashing against the rocks and I can smell the ocean and taste the salt, the warm breeze is very relaxing and helping to further calm me down.

"Alright here we are." He says as he moves his hands off my eyes allowing me to look at my surroundings. We are standing on a bluff high above the ocean and the sun is starting to set, it's so beautiful it takes my breath away.

"Oh Le, this is so beautiful I don't even know what to say!"

"So don't say anything right now, just listen." He says as he pulls away from me and turns me so I am facing him instead of the ocean.

"Wait.. What… What are you doing?" my voice shakes when I speak, as tears threaten my eyes, I have a feeling I know what's going to happen.

"Ridley, do you know how much I love you? I can't even tell you how much because there aren't enough words in the world to explain my love for you. You are all I can think of these days, the first thing on my mind in the morning when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep at night. I want to give you the world and the moon, and I will do anything for you. I would lay down my life if it meant you could keep yours. I want to make you happy, and provide for you. Give you everything so you'll never want for anything. Give you my love every day and my soul every night. I want to protect you with everything I am, and love you with everything I have. I just can't imagine my life without you now that you are a part of it. I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me, and how you have changed my life. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So please do me a favor and make me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me Ridley?" He says all of this as he gets down on one knee takes my hand in one and holds a little blue velvet box in the other. He is so sincere in everything he says to me it makes my heart melt and the tears just won't quit falling. I look at him and I can see what my future in his eyes. What our future holds.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!" I cry. He has a face splitting grin as he opens the little box and shows me the ring inside of it. It is a beautiful ring; it's vintage and just beautiful. He stands and slips the ring on my finger, and I can't help the happy sob that escapes my lips as I smile up at my fiancé.

"I love you so much Ridley Amelia Stanger." He whispers in my ear as he hugs me tight against him.

"I love you very much too Leland Blaine Chapman. You just made me the happiest woman that has ever breathed life." I smile at the crook of his neck, I look up and that's when I see the photographer standing and smiling at me.

"You hired a photographer to capture this!?" I lean back and look at him with fresh tears filling my eyes.

"Yes, I never want to forget this day, and this way it will be on T.V so we will have that but then we will also have our private pictures. " He smiles my favorite smile, and it's then that I realize just how deeply in love with this man I am.

Hey, so if you want to see the ring I had envisioned Leland giving Riddles, message me and I will get a picture of it to you! I don't feel comfortable giving out my full name so you can find it on my pinterest… Sorry I'm just weird like that. One more thing! Anuhea is a really artist and I own nothing! I just love her music! If you are unsure of how to pronounce her name it sounds like Ah new Hey ah. Check out some of her music, I pictured Ridley dancing around to Mr. Mellow, so yeah! That is all! Have a good life! XOXO


	8. A Groom's Day-Of Survival Kit

Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have no excuse, I'm just sorry it took so long! So here's the next chapter I hope you love it and can forgive me! XOXOXO

_**Three Months Later. **_

Ridley's POV

"What do you mean your flight is delayed?!" I yell at the phone.

"I'm sorry Hunny, I can't help it!" My mom replies on the other end of the phone.

"But Mom tonight is the rehearsal! TOMMOROW IS THE WEDDING!" I am in tears at this point.

"I know Hunny, but it'll be okay! You don't need me for the rehearsal, I will be there for the dinner part! Don't freak out! I will be there as soon as I can! Just calm down, it's not good for you to stress out a ton before your big day!" She sounds reassuring enough that it brings me back down to earth.

"Okay, I'll try. Just please get here as soon as possible! I love you, have a safe flight, call me when you land." I reply pretty chilled now.

"Alright I will Hun, try not to stress too much. I love you too, see you in a couple of hours!" She sounds so happy.

"Hey baby, everything okay?" Le asks as he slides his arms around my waist from behind.

"Yeah, my mom's flight just got delayed that's all." I say as he sits his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh well she'll be here soon. We need to get ready to go to the rehearsal though babe. I can't believe we are finally getting married!" He always finds a way to calm me down… That's one of the reason's I love him so much.

"I know, I'm beyond excited to be your wife. It seems like our bachelor and bachelorette parties were yesterday. It all went by so fast, not that that's bad or anything!" I smile as I turn around and kiss his cheek and remember back to my party.

_**Ridley's Flashback **_

_Today is my Bachelorette party.. I can't believe I'm getting married in three weeks. I'm so excited, I can't wait. _

"_Come on girl we gotta go!" Lyssa yells at me through the bathroom door. _

"_Alright alright! I'm ready! Now please tell me what we are doing!" I smile at the girls sitting in my hotel room. They all mean so much to me, the only one missing is my mom, not that I really want her at my bachelorette party anyway.. _

"_No, we told you it's a surprise! But I will tell you that it involves crashing Leland's bachelor party." Cecily tells me. _

"_What!? No! I am not crashing my fiancé's party! That's not nice!" I am actually shocked by this. _

"_Well you know how you told the boys not to go to a strip club?" Lyssa says. _

"_Yes, of course, I remember." I remark instantly. _

"_Yeah, don't you know the Chapman boys don't listen.. Duane Lee let it slip that they are taking Le to the high class strip club downtown." Lyssa says with a funny look on her face. _

"_WHAT!?" I yell. _

"_I know right! But don't get your panties in a knot, see I know a couple of the girls that work there and I talked to them about it…." Lyssa fades out. _

"_Okay but why then are we leaving so damn early? I mean I'm sure the boys will wait until at least 9:30ish to go down there." I look from Lyssa to Cecily to Beth and back to Lyssa. _

"_Actually they will be there at 10:30 tonight, Duane Lee also let that slip." Beth smiles with triumph. _

"_So why in the hell are we leaving now?! It's only 4:30!" I am starting to get nervous._

"_I know, just listen to me for a minute. So like I said I know a couple of the girls that work at the club. So they argeed to let us come to their rehearsal today, learn the dance that would be done by a pro on Leland, and then get you fitted for a costume so you can surprise Le in front of all his boys!" Lyssa sounds so excited! _

"_Wait, so we are all going to learn the dance and then I am going to perform the dance on Leland…. In front of his buddies…. Instead of a stripper….. HELL YEAH BABY! LET'S DO IT!" I am seriously excited for this! It should teach him to listen to me more often! _

"_That's what I wanted to hear! Now come on we are gonna be late!" Beth yells as she walks out the door of the hotel room._

_A few minutes later we pull up in front of a dance studio called Abby Dawn's Dance Academy. We get out and walk in. There are two gorgeous girls in workout shirts leggings pulled up to their knees, and heels. One's blonde, the other a beautiful red head with a hint of auburn. _

"_Hey ladies! You are right on time!" The red head says first. _

"_Hey girl! How are you?" Lyssa asks as she hugs the red head first and the blonde second. _

"_I'm good! So I take it this pretty little thing is Leland's girl?" She says smiling at me. _

"_Yes she is! She gorgeous huh?" Cecily says as she too hugs the girls. _

"_Are you kidding me!? She's breathtaking!" The blonde finally speaks. _

"_Thanks, that means a lot." I say smiling at her sweetly. _

"_So this is Ridley. Ridley the blonde on is Sky and the ginger is Nevaeh." Beth says for beside Sky. _

"_Hey it's nice to meet you guys!" I say as each girl pulls me into a hug. _

"_You too hun! So we are going to teach you the dance that all grooms' to be receive when they come to us for their bachelor parties. It's not really that complicated, but it's very sexy, so if you feel like it's out of your comfort zone let us know and we will try to figure something out." Sky says looking a little bit concerned. _

"_Oh okay, I'm sure I will be fine. I hope so anyway!" We all laugh. _

"_Okay so we figured we would show you the dance first and then you can decide if you are comfortable doing it, and then learn it!" Nevaeh says with a grin and a clap of her hands. _

"_Alright sounds good ! Let's do it!" Beth says us girls sit down on the floor with our backs on one of the mirrored walls of the room. Sky walks over to the stereo across the room and turns the music on, it's Motivation by Kelly Rowland and Lil Wayne. They start doing the dance and I am sure as hell glad that we are doing this! 'Cause if these girls did it on Leland I would be scared of losing him! Damn this dance is hot! _

"_Oh my God! I am so happy you two won't be doing this to Le, I might not get married if you did!" We laugh and stand up. _

"_So do you think you will be comfortable enough to do that in front of everyone in the club?" Sky asks a little out of breath._

"_Oh yeah! I think it will be a whole lot of fun actually!" I am kind of giddy now. _

"_But you do realize the part we did on the chairs will actually be the part you do on Leland?" Nevaeh asks. _

"_Oh yeah I figured that much!" We all laugh again. _

"_Alright well let's get started!" Sky says leading all of us to the middle of the studio. _

_A few hours and drinks later, I am no longer nervous to perform this dance, I am actually excited and ready to get back at Leland for not listening to me! It's about midnight, they guys have been here for a little over three hours. They ended up coming earlier than we thought. I am back stage with Sky and Nevaeh who will be doing the dance with me, which we decided after we finished learning it this afternoon. We are wearing matching outfits, and heels, and we look hot! My girls are on the other side of the stage so they can watch me from behind the safety of the curtain. Sky and Veve did my hair and makeup, my boobs are pushed up to my chin, my lashes could kick up a stiff wind and my hair is so curly and sexy looking it hurts. Like it hurts my head from all the curling and shit. It's almost our turn, the owner is calling on Le. _

"_So I have been told that there is a special occasion being celebrated here tonight!" Cheering from the crowd is quite loud. "Someone here is going to be married in three short weeks and is here celebrating his bachelor party!" Even louder cheering. "Leland Chapman this next dance is special for you and there is a little surprise for you too, we hope you enjoy your last outing as a single man!" Tess the owner says as Leland is dragged closer to the stage and pushed in a chair with the best view of the stage. The music starts and Sky struts out on stage followed by Veve and then me. As soon as Leland realizes it's me all I hear is a happy "What the hell!?" And I can't help but giggle while I dance. I look up and smile sexily at him as I move off the stage and on to his lap. I do the lap dance part as all his buddies gather around and laugh and point and stare longingly at me. The other two girls are working their way around his group of guys doing a little lap dance on each of them. The song is close to ending and just as the last beat plays I bend and plant a deep passionate kiss on Leland before standing look him straight in the eyes and say, _

"_Now don't forget what you have waiting at home for you. See you later Babe. Love you." I smile triumphantly, turn on my heels and walk straight back stage. _

_**End of flashback. **_

"Yeah that was pretty awesome huh?" Leland chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Oh yes! It was very awesome! I think we really need to get ready though, so what do you say we climb in the shower?"

"Okay let's go!" Leland swoops me into his arms and carries me all the way to the bathroom.

_**Three hours later. **_

"Here he is!" Young Blood yells as Tim Storey comes running up to the place on the beach that will be where I go from Ms. To Mrs. Tomorrow afternoon..

"Yeah hey guys sorry I'm late!" Tim says as he hugs me and then everyone else.

"How's it Pastor?" Leland asks with a smile after they bro hug it out.. Haha.

"It's good but what'd you say we get this road on the show?" Tim smiles and looks from Leland to me and back to Leland.

" NO! NOT YET! WAIT FOR ME!" I hear my mom screech as she full out sprints down the beach to us!

"OH MY GOD MOM!" I yell and start to run toward her with tear filled eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!" I say to her when she hugs me.

"I know but I told you I would try my best to make it!" She laughed.

"Okay well let's go, it's time to start!" I say as I grab her hand and pull her towards the ceremony place.

"Alright, is everyone here? Are we good to start?" Tim looks around to make sure all of the essentials of the wedding are here.

"Yeah we're good!" I smile and snuggle contently into Le's side.

"Alright let's do it!" Tim as he positions himself in the center of where the ceremony's arch will be tomorrow.

"Okay so first all Leland will walk down the aisle with the family behind him, you guys will take your seats in the first row and Leland will stand beside me. Everyone complies and the family stands because there are no chairs yet. "And then the processional music will start as Justin and Cecily come first followed by Kaleo and Anuhea, and then Duane Lee and Baby Lyssa, when you guys reach the end of the aisle you with split and go your different ways, then Dakota followed by Bonnie Jo. And finally the beautiful bride and her mother. So you two will stop a little ways before the end of the aisle and I will ask who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." My mom replies from beside me.

"Yes, and then you release her and hand her off to Leland, so Leland after she answers me and gives Ridley a hug or whatever she does you move down beside her and Patti will place Ridley's hand in yours, then you lead her the rest of the way up the aisle. You will stand facing each other in front of me and Ridley you will turn around and hand off your bouquet to Lyssa and take Leland's other hand. Then I will read the couple of scriptures we choose and then I will say the couple has decided to write their own vows and then you Leland will come first. Then Ridley, and then I will call Kota up and get the rings from him, we go into the ring ceremony and then I say a few more words and then Leland you may kiss your bride. But let's just hug it out for now!" He smiles at us as we hug each other and then we turn and walk up the aisle holding hands and whispering about how excited we are to get married.

_**After the dinner. **_

"Alright kids! Time to say your goodbyes until tomorrow!" Dog says to Le and I. The guys and him are staying at Dog and Beth's house and the girls and I are staying at our house.

"At least give them a few minutes alone so they can!" Beth says dragging Dog away.

I mouth my thank you at her and she winks and links arms with Dog as they walk away.

"Are you ready to do this baby girl?" Le asks me with a smile on his face already knowing my answer.

"I am more than ready ." I smile back as I put my arms around his neck.

"Good , I'm glad to hear it Ms. Stanger." He leans down and plants a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

"After tomorrow you won't be able to call me that you know?" I say looking up at him with a huge smile on my face.

"That's okay I think Mrs. Chapman will make a much better fit!" His smile is just as big. I giggle at him and it just gets bigger.

"Well Ms. Stanger I believe it is time we depart for the night." He kisses my forehead.

"I guess so." I say as I lean into his kiss.

"I will be waiting at the alter for you." He smiles against my skin.

"I'll be the one in white. " I smile.

"I love you Ridley." He says.

"I love you too Leland." I say, he kisses me and then just like that our private moment is over and he is gone.

_**The Next Morning. **_

"Wake up Riddles! It's your wedding day!" My mom says from somewhere beside me.

"We brought you breakfast in bed!" I hear Beth say.

"Yeah get up so we can eat with you!" I hear Lyssa laugh. I stretch out and then sit up, and look around my room and my eyes fill with tears. All the most important women in my life are here, all in one room just to be with me on my special day. Anuhea, Baby Lyssa, Cecily, Beth, my Mom, my Grandma, and my Aunt are all in my room each holding their own plate of food. We eat breakfast and then head off in our matching game day sweats to get manis and pedis. Our game day sweats all match but on the back of mine it says Bride with 01 on it, Lyssa's says Maid of Honor 02, Cecily's Bride's Maid 03, Anuhea's Bride's Maid 04, my mom's say Mother Of the Bride 05, Beth says Mother of the Groom 06. They are gray and tiffany blue! After we get our nails done we head to the salon. I get my hair in a bohemian up do, complete with the some braids and a flower. The bride's maids leave their hair down with a bohemian braid and flowers. We then head off to the holding area where our dresses and my presents for the girls and my future in laws and my groom wait. Once the girls are in their dresses, I dig out the presents. I get someone to go get Dog and once he is there I get tissues ready.

"Okay so now that you are all here I have a present for everyone. I'll do the girls first. SO here you are ladies, this is just a thank you for helping me and being a part of my special day. They are necklaces with the first letter of your name. Okay Mommy here's yours." I watch my mom well she unwraps her present. It's a picture of me and her in a frame that says "No matter what I will always be your Little Princess." She cries of course and hugs me.

"Alright Duane, Beth, this one is for you.. I know it's not even close to what you've given me but I hope it's close." I have tears running steadily down my cheeks now. They open it together and its another frame with a picture of Leland and I, it's one of my favorites. The frame says "Thank you for raising the man of my dreams." In my handwriting with my signature underneath it. They both cry and then I tell Dog he has to leave but he has to take a present to Leland for me! After he leaves we begin getting makeup on and I get in my dress.

Leland's POV

I am hanging out at the house with my boys waiting for my dad to come back from the venue.

"Hey Son, come here a second!" I hear him holler from somewhere in the house. I tell the boys I'll be right back and then come find him. He is standing in his and Beth's room holding a wrapped box. He hands me the box.

"Here this is from your bride. She told me to tell you to make sure you're alone when you open it, and not to tell anyone what's in it until after the ceremony." He said sounding curious.

"Oh okay." I am just as curious as he is.

"Alright I will leave you alone so you can open it, as soon as your done come on out and we will head over to the beach." Dad says as he walks out and closes the door.

I sit on the edge of the bed and look down at the little box. There is a little tag on top it has Ridley's handwriting on it and it says, " _A Groom's Day- Of Survival Kit_" . I smile to myself wondering what could be in there. I lift the top of the box and there is another little tag on a bag of life savers.

…_..To keep you from drowning in emotion. _

Next is a pair of socks.

…_..To keep cold feet away. _

A small bottle of alcohol.

…_..To calm your nerves. _

Mints.

…_..To ensure a French kiss. _

Ring Pops.

…_..In case you forget the essentials. _

And finally a book…..Of…. Baby names…. And….. A…. pregnancy test… The little tag is covering where the results of the test show. It says,

_A book of baby names and a positive pregnancy test because our family is growing. _

_Love, your Bride. _


	9. Can I Have This Dance?

Hope you all like it so far! Keep reviewing pleaseee! XOXOXO

Leland's POV

I sat there staring at the book for a good five minutes before it finally registered... Oh my gosh! Ridley's pregnant! Whoa Ridley's gonna be a mom. I'm gonna be a dad again… We are having a baby! Oh my gosh I can't believe it! A slow smile spreads across my face as I am utterly filled with joy, not only because I get to marry the love of my life, but I am going to be a daddy all over again. I hear a knock on the door.

"Son, come on its time, we gotta go or we will be late!" My dad said from the other side of the door. I put everything back in the box and tuck it under my arm; I walk out with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm ready, let's go!" I look up at him and smile even wider at the look of confusion on his face.

All of a sudden my phone goes off letting me know I have a text from Riddles. I get my iPhone from my pocket in my tux and look at the message. It's a picture of all the bridesmaids holding signs that say "Wait till you see her!" They all look beautiful, and they can't outshine the bride which means Ridley must look drop dead gorgeous. I reply with "Oh I can hardly wait!" A few minutes later we arrive outside the holding area for us guys.

"Hey, Garry Boy! Come here for a second yeah?" I say.

"Sure." Garry says as he walks over to me.

"Do me a favor, take this note over to Ridley, don't say anything just hand it to her and walk out, make sure that no one sees you give it to her!"

"Okay, I'll do my best." He says with a smile up at me.

"Thanks man!" I return the smile and clap him on the back as he walks away.

Ridley's POV

I am sitting in the holding area waiting for the signal. All of a sudden I see Garry Boy has decided to come visit me, so I stand up and walk over to hug him. As I do he grabs my hand and puts a piece of paper in it. Before he releases me he wishes my good luck and then leaves again. I look down at the folded piece of paper in my hand. I unfold it and it's a note from Leland.

_I can't wait to kiss you, and hold you and our little miracle. _

_Love, Your Groom. _

I smile like an idiot at my lap and then I hurry up and fold the paper back up and wrap it around my bouquet, because it's time to go. I hurry over to the mirror and catch a final glimpse to make sure everything is okay. I have a simple yet elegant vintage lace dress, its strapless with a sweetheart neckline. There is a pretty brooch on the center of my bust line, the dress just flows smoothly down the rest of my body and leaves a chapel length train with access lace off the end of the train, so it's just the lace pattern over the ground instead of the fabric. Everything looks good so I look up and find my mom. I walk over to her and we link arms.

"Are you ready for this?" She asks me with a sad smile on her face.

"Yes I am very ready. What's wrong?" I ask her since we have a moment alone before we make our grand entrance.

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." She says with another sad smile as tears fill her eyes. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek.

"No matter what happens Mom I WILL always be your baby girl, after all you loved me first." I say as I smile and wipe away her tears and fight back my own as the live processional starts. As my mom and I reach the beginning of the aisle the band Kolohe Kai starts sings Butterflies, one of my favorites. And it's at that moment tears fill my eyes as my future husband looks up at me for the first time. The look on his face says it all.

Leland's POV

I am looking at the ground, concentrating on not falling over. I am nervous and excited and overwhelmed. I can't wait to see my bride; I just want to kiss her already. As Kolohe Kai switches songs from Dream Girl to Butterflies, I know that my future is at the beginning of the aisle waiting for everyone to stand. I look up and instantly I have tears in my eyes, my hand comes up to my mouth as it drops open. I can't believe how beautiful she looks; I have never seen her look like this. She looks like herself but doesn't and she has this new glow about her, I assume it's the new mommy glow. There aren't enough words in the world to describe her right now. Ridley and her mom start moving towards me and it feels like a lifetime has passed when they finally reach the part of the aisle where they stop and I take Ridley from her mom.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Tim asks.

"I do." Patti says with a smile at me and then her gorgeous daughter. She turns and faces my beautiful girl and kisses her cheek and gives her a hug, I move down to where they are. Just as Patti releases Ridley from her hug I arrive be their side. Patti let's go of Ridley's hand and hugs me, she grabs Ridley's hand again and places it in mine, with one final squeeze of our hands she lets go and takes her place in the front row next to Beth. I take a quick glance at Ridley and she turns and looks at me with nervous tear filled eyes and a joyous grin. I grin back at her and lead her up in front of Tim. I position myself so I will be facing her as she hands her bouquet to Lyssa and then takes ahold of my other hand.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two lives. If anyone has any objections to this speak now or forever hold your peace…. Alright. Matthew 19:4-6 says "" Haven't you read " he replied, "that at the beginning the Creator made male and female," and said, " For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh?" So they are no longer two but one. Therefore what God has joined together, let man not separate."" With that the couples will say their vows. Leland?" Tim says as he smiles at me. I release one of Ridley's hand and turn towards Duane and he hands me my vows. I turn back to Ridley.

"Ridley, my heart, my life, my everything. I am here today to promise you my support, my faithfulness, my honor, and most of all my love forever. I will do just that but I will also do more. I promise you my heart, my soul, and my life. You only took a minute to play my heart and win it, that doesn't happen on a daily basis, but when it does it is life changing. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. You are more than I ever dreamed of having, I still can't figure out what I did so right to deserve you. I can't envision my life without you now that you are in it, and I won't change it for the world. I promise you that I will always be your shoulder to cry on, your protector and your guide. I promise to be by your side no matter what we come up against and you can trust that no matter what I will always be there for you to fall back on. I will try my best to keep you from getting hurt. And when you do, I will be five steps ahead of you fixing it. I will be by your side through everything, our first baby, our last baby, our babies wedding days, everything. If there ever comes a day when you don't trust me I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust, but know that I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you. I promise to be faithful and honest. I promise to honor and love you for the rest of my days. And I promise that you can count on me for your every want and need. I love you Ridley Amelia and I am proud to say you are mine for eternity." As I read I would look at her and see the tears just falling. Seeing the happy tears in her eyes put them in mine.

"Ridley?" Tim looks at Ridley and smiles as I tuck my vows in the pocket on the inside of my jacket. Ridley turns and Cecily hands her a piece of cardstock that has her vows on it.

Ridley's POV

I am a nervous, excited, emotion wreck and now it's time to say my vows.

"Leland, you are the love of my life. Your life means more to me than my own. I am here to proclaim my love for you in front of our loved ones, and as intimidating as that is I will do it and I will do it proudly. I promise you that I will always be here for you, and I will try my best to take your pain away whenever you feel it. I promise to be your nurse when you don't feel well. I promise to be your friend when you need someone to talk too. I promise to be your opponent when you are in a playful mood, your date when you are feeling flirty, the mother of your babies when you want more, and most importantly I promise to be your wife through thick and thin. I promise I will always be behind you, and I will hold you up when you are ready to break down. I will be your rock to lean on when things get rough. No problem is too big or too small for us to overcome. God gives the biggest battles to the greatest warriors, and we are some pretty tough warriors. I promise that I won't tease you with 'only if you want it to be Mr. Chapman.' any more than I have to. I promise that I will help you whenever you need it, and I promise that I will be faithful and I will honor you until I run out of days to do it. I promise you my heart, my mind, and my soul. I love you forever and always Leland Blaine Chapman, I always have and I always will." With that our rings were on and I can hardly wait to kiss my husband!

"With all that has been said I just have a few wise words for you to live by. Ephesians 5:1-2 reads "Be imitators of God, therefore, as dearly loved children and live a life of love, just as Christ loved us and gave himself up for us as a fragrant offering and sacrifice to God." You choose the life you live and I hope it is in fact a life of love. One last thing, 1 Peter 4:8 reads " Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins." And I hope you do. I am happy to say that I now pronounce you husband and wife until forever ends! Leland you may kiss your bride!" Leland and I kiss a very chaste and sweet but deep kiss and then turn to look at our loved ones, I reach behind me and get my flowers from Lyssa and then Leland and I head down the aisle hand in hand. We spent about an hour and a half taking pictures while the guests drink cocktails, eat hors d'oeuvres and socialize. Then the wedding party enters first and then the MC announces our arrival as the new Mr. and Mrs. Leland Chapman! It sounds so good to hear that! I don't think it will get old. So we move around our beautiful reception area and socialize with guests and then it's time for our dinner. We eat and then it is time for the speeches. Duane Lee goes first.

"So my little brother here has found himself one good wife! Which actually surprised me, I mean for a while there I was sure he was gay, especially when he started to get into ballroom dancing! He said it drove girls nuts but I still don't know about that one!" while people were laughing I decided to speak up through my own laughter.

"Hey DL it does drive girls crazy! It's part of the reason I married him!" Everyone heard me and laughed even harder, including Le himself.

"But in all seriousness, Leland I do believe that you found the one for you. She can put up with you when even your family doesn't want to. She can handle your jokes and stupid insults, and she can even spit them right back. She really does love you and I know that Leland really does love you Ridley. From the moment he saw you there was a change in him. Like some light went off in his heart, every time he looks at you, you can see the sparkle in his eyes, he didn't have anything like that with Maui and they lasted awhile so I truly believe you have a very long and very blessed journey ahead of you. The only thing I can think to say is I hope you enjoy the ride and welcome to the crazy Chapman family Sis!" Duane Lee says with a smile at both Leland and I and then a raise of his glass. Now it's Anuhea's turn. We decide that she would do a speech instead of Baby Lyssa since Duane Lee was going to do one and she hasn't known me as long as Anuhea has.

"For those of you that don't know Riddles and I have been friends since we were little babies in daycare together. We both grew up in the same area and actually lived across the street from each other at one point. We have always been close and when I moved to Maui without her it was like I was losing my sister. We kept in contact and even hung out when she came here on vacation when she first met Leland. We sat up and talked about him for hours! At one point we both agreed that we would marry a man in the law force, and look at you Riddles you did it, and I have to say I have my eye on one too! I can see the love you have for this insanely lucky man every time I look at you. You are always smiling and I'm glad to know that he makes you that happy. You always have a glow about you when he's around, and it's so sweet to watch the way you interact with each other, Leland you are just so loving and gentle and Ridley you touch him like he is a god and you are just super cute to watch. My favorite is when you two play around because the way Ridley laughs when you are doing that is a sound that I don't get to hear often enough. It's a sound of pure joy and happiness. Just know Ridley I will always be here for you and I love you Sissy! And Leland I wish you the best with my sister, but I am warning you now if you harm one hair on her perfect head I will rip you to shreds! May God bless your marriage! I love you both!" Anuhea smiles as she wipes at her eyes with one hand and raise her glass with the other. We both hug Duane Lee and Anuhea. And then it is time for the dances. First Leland shares a dance with each one of his sisters to Lost in my Mind by The Head and the Heart. Then because I don't really have a father I share a dance with Dog, our song is The Prayer by Celine Dion and Josh Gorban. Then Leland and Beth dance to You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins and then finally it is our turn to dance! The song we decided on is Can I Have This Dance by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me?_

_(Now won't you promise me?)_

_(That you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance?_

Our first dance was everything I thought I would be. I felt like it was just Leland and I in the room and I loved every minute of it. At one point in the song he kissed me so soft and sweet. He whispered in my ear about the baby and how excited he is to be a daddy again. Then we whispered sweet nothings and sang along and just reveled in the feeling of each other's arms.


	10. Happy Birthday Little One

XOXO, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter of this story. I plan on starting a new one and I will try to get up with it better than I did this one… Thanks Love, K

_**9 months later. **_

Ridley's POV

"Leland, wake up." I say as I softly shake him.

"Huh? What? What's wrong, it's 3:46 AM." He says groggily as he rolls over to go back to sleep.

"Babe, my water broke." I say as another contraction starts.

"Whoa what?! Are you sure?!" He was wide awake and excited now.

"Yes, I have had a couple contractions already." I reply.

"Okay do you want to go in now or wait it out for a little bit?" Leland asks as he lays a gentle hand across my bump.

"Um do you mind staying awake and sitting with me till my contractions are closer?" I asked him.

"yes of course I'll stay awake with you baby girl! Are you kidding me? I would never let you go through this alone!" He said as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, he kissed it as he finished his sentence.

"Okay, thank you babe." I smile at him and caress his sweet face.

_**2 hours and 15 minutes later. **_

"Lele, it's time we have to go now." I say from my spot on the cold wood floor of our living room. I can't get comfy so I laid out on the floor hoping for the slightest bit of relief.

"Okay baby, here let me help you up and then I'll get our stuff together and you can call Beth and Patti." I can tell he is freaking out even though he is trying to hide it. He pulls me up and I wattle over to the couch, and grab Leland's phone, I call Beth first, then my mom, and the Maui to see if we can get Dakota so he can come watch his new baby sibling be born.

"Alright baby girl I think I got everything. Did you call everyone?" Leland asked me as he hurried in the living room with our hospital bags, the car seat, and the diaper bag.  
"Yeah I did, Beth and the girls are on their way here, my mom said she would book the earliest flight possible and get here as soon as she can, and Beth and the girls come here they are meeting Maui and bring Kota with them. He wants to ride with us up there so we have to wait." I smiled at him. "Don't be nervous baby you'll be great." I say as I stand and kiss his cheek.

"How'd you know what I was thinking? And thank you for calling Maui to get Dakota. That means a lot to me." He smiled at me and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm your wife that's what I'm supposed to do." I say and kiss him lightly on the lips.

_**45 minutes later. **_

Leland's POV

"Alright baby one last big push! You can do it baby girl!" I encourage my beautiful wife as she delivers our equally beautiful baby. We chose not to find out what the sex of the baby was, we wanted to be surprised.

"EGHHH!" Ridley grunts as she gives her last huge push.

"Yes that's it Ridley! Just like that girl, give it all you've got!" The doctor encourages Ridley as well. Finally the baby's head is out.

"It's a boy! Happy Birthday little one!" The doctor says as she lays my beautiful baby boy on my equal beautiful wife's chest.

"He's perfect!" Ridley looks up at me with tears running down her face.

"I know baby you did great. Look at our beautiful son." I say as tears begin to run down my face too.

"I think his name is definitely Cobie Blaine. What do you think?" She asks me as the nurse takes him to clean him off and get his vitals and things.

"Yeah I like it. He is gorgeous, just like his mama." I smile down at my beautiful girl and kiss the top of her head and then go to inspect my newborn son up close.

_**Five Years Later. **_

Ridley's POV

It's been close to five and a half years since Leland and I got married. Since then we have had Cobie and our first and only daughter so far, Little Leiah Breanna Chapman. Although I am pregnant again and Grandpa Dog said it was a girl and everyone knows he is never wrong! I hope so! Dakota lives with us full time now, we all live happily on Kona. Leland runs a branch of Da Kine here. We just celebrated Cobie's fifth birthday, it was pirate themed. Leland and I fall deeper in love with each passing day, we aren't perfect and I can honestly say I love each and every one of our imperfections, without them we would not be us… And I thank God every day for forcing me to come and meet her friends here in Hawaii.

**The End.**


End file.
